<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piyo-tama. by Luka_Crosszeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849566">Piyo-tama.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria'>Luka_Crosszeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AkaPiyo es un amor, AkaPiyo sobreprotector, Akashi hace llorar a Furihata, Almas Gemelas-AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, El au de almas gemelas con los Piyos de KnB que nadie pidió, Furihata llora, M/M, Piyo-tama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En este mundo los Piyo-tama son la proyección de tu alma gemela, es el lazo que los une durante toda una vida, un Piyo-tama con la esencia de tu alma gemela nacerá y se unirá a ti, mientras otro con tu propia esencia nacerá y se unirá a tu alma gemela y si tienen suerte, algún día se reuniran y todo se sentira bien, correcto, completo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, AkaPiyo/Furihata Kouki, Akapiyo/Furipiyo, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, FuriPiyo/Akashi Seijuurou, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AkaPiyo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Rojo! — Escuchó. — ¡Tus plumas son rojas!</p><p>Luego de un largo sueño, lo primero que escucha es la voz de un niño, dulce, tierna y suave. Le gusta, se parece a la voz que ha estado escuchando cantando por un tiempo mientras duerme dentro del cascarón de su huevo.</p><p>Al abrir finalmente sus ojos, la conexión es casi instantánea.</p><p>Este niño es su alma gemela, no hay duda de ello.</p><p>Debería sentirse decepcionado cuando vea al niño, porque "él" merece nada menos que la excelencia, pero algo que está más allá de su entendimiento dice que este niño de apariencia simple es la persona que lo complementa en todos los aspectos.</p><p>Y puede, sin ninguna duda, decir que esa es la verdad, solo basta mirar su sonrisa para saberlo, es dulce y suave, es tan cálida, se siente como si pudieras abrazar el sol sin quemarse.</p><p>—¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Y tus plumas son tan pequeñas y rojas! ¡Me gustan!</p><p>No es lo que esperaba, pero es todo lo que necesita.</p><p>Un gran trozo de cáscara fue retirado, el niño seguramente es impaciente, porque estaba tomándose su tiempo para romper por completo el cascarón y salir, pequeñas manos lo trataron con tal delicadeza, al limpiarlo con excesivo cuidado, como si se tratara de fina porcelana que se romperá con el mínimo descuido.</p><p>Él no es frágil pero le gusta la manera en que el niño lo trata.</p><p>Flexiono finalmente despues de ser limpiado, una de sus pequeñas alas y por primera vez desde que adquirió conciencia fue capaz de ver el color de sus plumas.</p><p>Rojo.</p><p>Sus plumas eran de un brillante y saludable color rojo, le gustó solo porque al niño también le gustó.</p><p>Y se sintió orgulloso, contento y satisfecho. Entonces extendió sus dos alas e inflo su pecho, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se viera un poco más grande de lo que en realidad es.</p><p>Escuchó al niño reír.</p><p>Se giró para poder ver mejor al niño, sin embargo, sus pequeñas patas aún no eran estables, así que su cuerpo cayó sobre la suave tela, aleteo y lanzó varios <em>"Pio, pio, pio"</em> antes de darse cuenta de que no había dolor.</p><p>—Está bien, tomate tu tiempo, acabas de nacer. — Si cualquier otra persona le hablara de esa manera, sería intolerable; porque en su esencia está grabada la palabra "Absoluto" entonces ¿cómo podría detenerlo algo tan trivial como eso? Caminar, correr, incluso con patas débiles, debe hacerlo bien, porque eso es lo que se espera de él.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando el niño lo dice, puede captar la preocupación en su voz, y no desea que nada preocupe a su niño, mucho menos algo que tenga que ver con él.</p><p>Así que se tomara su tiempo, decide cuando el niño acarició con suavidad su pequeño pico y es recompensado con un beso en su cabeza.</p><p>Pase lo que pase no dejará que nadie lo aparte de su lado, es, despues de todo su alma gemela.</p><p>En este mundo los Piyo-tama son la proyección de tu alma gemela, es el lazo que los une durante toda una vida, un Piyo-tama con la esencia de tu alma gemela nacerá y se unirá a ti, mientras otro con tu propia esencia nacerá y se unirá a tu alma gemela y si tienen suerte, algún día se reuniran y todo se sentira bien, correcto, completo.</p><p>Había todo tipo de Piyo-tama, así como todo tipo de personas en el mundo, algunos tranquilos, los había inquietos, serios o juguetones, dormilones, incluso había a quienes les gustaba comer aun si no lo necesitaban, porque todo la energía que consumían era proporcionada por el cuerpo en donde se formó su huevo, es decir en su <em>yo humano</em>.</p><p>De esta manera, mientras el polluelo siguiera bien, siguiera con el aspecto de siempre, creciendo saludablemente, se entendía que el cuerpo residente de su alma todavía estaba allí, saludable y esperando a encontrarse con su alma gemela y su propio Piyo-tama.</p><p>—¡Kouta-nii! ¡Ha nacido! — Anuncio el niño, luego de escuchar la puerta abrirse y correr hacia su hermano mayor, Kouta le sonrió y su Piyo-tama cómodamente instalado en su hombro también aleteo sus alas.</p><p>Él siempre había estado un poco envidioso cuando el huevo de su hermano se rompió.</p><p>—¡Felicidades Kouki!</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora Kouki tenía su propio Piyo-tama, su propia alma gemela que lo estaba esperando y a la que esperara todo el tiempo que sea necesario.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AkaPiyo, es demasiado protector con Kouki, es lo que sus compañeros de equipo saben, el pequeño Piyo-tama ni siquiera se deja ver por nadie que no sea Kouki, incluso si Kouki se lo pide, la unica vez que pudieron verlo por un instante fue en las primeras prácticas de los primeros años con los senpais, cuando el niño castaño había dicho que era imposible ganarles, Kagami se había enojado un poco y tomó al niño de su camiseta y le gritó...</p><p>No falta decir que Kagami tuvo que ir a la enfermería cuando AkaPiyo dejó en sus mejillas y frente algunos rasguños y picotazos.</p><p>Más tarde Kagami se disculpo y aunque Kouki le sonrió y dijo que no necesitaba preocuparse por ello, un gruñido que no se escuchaba nada amistoso vino del lugar que se supone debe estar ocupando AkaPiyo en el hombro de Kouki.</p><p>Aunque para ellos luzca vacío, allí sin ninguna duda esta AkaPiyo listo para defender a su Kouki.</p><p>Ellos tampoco saben la clase de relación que sus propios Piyo-tamas tienen con el AkaPiyo de Kouki, aunque a veces los ven a todos reunidos en algún punto del gimnasio, Nigou también está allí moviendo su cola; mirando una silla vacía, con respeto y casi devoción.</p><p>Incluso KagaPiyo está allí, cuando antes había estado aterrado de AkaPiyo. Pero de algún modo AkaPiyo parece haber solucionado sus problemas y ahora, todos lucen como buenos amigos.</p><p>A veces, es un poco aterrador también, los entrenamientos son un infierno gracias a la dedicación de Riko, su entrenadora es un demonio y nadie sabe porque tiene a la pequeña MomoPiyo, porque MomoPiyo es un encanto de plumas rosas, como la flor del durazno.</p><p>Así que luego de un intenso entrenamiento lo único que quieren es ducharse, cambiarse de ropa e irse a casa, sin embargo, AkaPiyo no te dejara tomar una ducha si Kouki está tomado una, excepto Kuroko, o Koganei...</p><p>Porque son los únicos que han encontrado a su alma gemela y que no son una amenaza.</p><p>Incuso si no puedes verlo, puedes sentir sus uñas o su pico que parecen ser afilados cada día, especialmente para momentos como este.</p><p>AkaPiyo también es muy exigente consigo mismo, dice Kouki. Pero con Kouki tiende a ser más suave, cuando el niño olvida hacer su tarea porque esta jugando videojuegos o hablando por teléfono con sus amigos, AkaPiyo jalara gentilmente su cabello y batirá sus alas hacia su mochila o como cuando se queda dormido por las mañanas, AkaPiyo se encargará de despertarlo con su canto para que no llegue tarde a clases o al entrenamiento, lo ayuda a recordar en donde dejo las cosas cuando lo olvida, y en caso de no encontrarlas, AkaPiyo no descansará hasta encontrarlas para Kouki.</p><p>Kuroko le dio una triste mirada a su KagaPiyo, ¿por qué su Piyo-tama solo comia, dormia y comia más? Luego, mira a Kagami Taiga y todo tiene sentido.</p><p>Sus compañeros saben y no saben tantas cosas sobre el Piyo-tama de Kouki, y por eso son curiosos, ¿qué tipo de persona será el alma gemela de Kouki?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AkaPiyo está molesto, porque ese hombre no puede ser el alma gemela de su Kouki.</p><p>Akashi Seijuro no puede ser el contenedor de su alma.</p><p>Extendiendo su ala derecha, AkaPiyo se encarga de evitar que Kouki siga mirando al niño de mirada bicolor, y por primera vez desde que Kuroko y Kagami conviven con Kouki, pueden ver perfectamente a AkaPiyo y, todos pueden verlo en realidad, Aomine, Murasakibara que ha dejado caer sus papas fritas, Midorima, Kise y la persona que debería estar más impresionada, Akashi Seijuro.</p><p>Sin embargo, el rostro del niño no cambió en lo absoluto.</p><p>Este no es Akashi Seijuro. Es el cuerpo, pero no es su alma.</p><p>Y es algo que ha estado temiendo desde que lo sintió hace un tiempo, aunque creyó que no significo nada, porque siguió creciendo saludablemente, la energía que requería para seguir junto a Kouki nunca dejó de fluir a través de lazo de su alma, pero sin duda hubo algo diferente.</p><p>Ese día, sin Kouki a su lado para calmarlo, AkaPiyo también pudo experimentar el cambio que sufrió Akashi Seijuro, sea cual sea; pero Kouki y su vinculo fue mucho más fuerte.</p><p>Lo agradece, porque de otra manera no sabe que podría haber pasado con él, que dolor pudo causarle a su Kouki.</p><p>Más tarde, luego de que Kouki se ha quedado dormido despues de llorar durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, AkaPiyo se da cuenta, no lo noto porque había estado preocupado por Kouki, por el humano, pero es un hecho incuestionable que el Piyo-tama de Akashi Seijuro no estaba con él, ni remotamente cerca.</p><p>Simplemente no estaba.</p><p>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su alma gemela no estaba con Seijuro? ¿Dónde estaba su Piyo-tama? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Pasó algo malo?</p><p>Los ojos heterocromáticos de Akashi Seijuro fueron tan fríos, en comparación a los ojos color chocolate de su Kouki, tan tristes y desolados.</p><p>Entonces, AkaPiyo hace algo que jamas a hecho desde que nació.</p><p>Él lloró.</p><p>Kouki abrió sus ojos, rojos e hinchados por el llanto, extendió su mano y acuno a AkaPiyo cerca de su pecho, AkaPiyo siempre se exige demasiado, siempre procuro ser el mejor Piyo-tama, más que cualquiera que hubiera conocido, él pensó que esa era la esencia de AkaPiyo y no lo cuestiono, pero Kouki sabía en el fondo que AkaPiyo quiere ser el mejor por él y por nadie más, ni siquiera para sí mismo, entonces, cualquier cosa que lo moleste, Kouki no lo sabrá, así que esa es la primera vez que ve a AkaPiyo llorar.</p><p>—Está bien... — Susurró, es el turno de Kouki de deslizar su mano sobre las suaves plumas de AkaPiyo, así como AkaPiyo batió sus alas innumerables veces sobre sus mejillas para secar sus lagrimas, no importando arruinar sus hermosas plumas. —Vamos a esperar, AkaPiyo. No importa el tiempo que tengamos que esperar...</p><p>El recibe un "pío" a cambio y eso lo hace sonreír, él aún tiene a AkaPiyo y en el peor de los casos, eso es suficiente.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FuriPiyo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Está bien, tómate el tiempo necesario... — Akashi Seijuro dijo con suave voz, mantenía una gentil sonrisa en sus labios, exclusiva para el pequeño polluelo, mirando a su Piyo-tama, era una cosita demasiado pequeña y adorable, tratando de ponerse de pie y sostenerse con esas patitas débiles, sin embargo, el polluelo no se rindió.</p><p>Se levantó cada vez, decidido.</p><p>Inmediatamente Seijuro supo que esa era su alma gemela, no había duda alguna.</p><p>"Pío, pío, pío..." Su Piyo-tama parecía estar festejando su pequeño gran logro, Seijuro se río de todas esas acciones demasiado lindas. </p><p>Mañana orgullosamente le dirá a Midorima que su Piyo-tama logró caminar dos horas después de haber roto el cascarón, eso fue una hora menos que TakaPiyo. Midorima alardeo de ello durante meses y Seijuro tuvo que escucharlo cada vez, no diría que TakaPiyo no era un polluelo verdaderamente hermoso con esas plumas negro ébano y esa férrea mirada grisácea, además de su singular personalidad, TakaPiyo era el Piyo-tama más escandaloso e inquieto que había conocido en su corta vida, siempre se burló ante este hecho porque Midorima podía ser descrito de muchas maneras, excepto como escandaloso e inquieto.</p><p>El alma gemela de Midorima seguramente será alguien interesante, más aún la relación de ambos.</p><p>Seijuro se sintió un poco envidioso cuando, algunos días después del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, Midorima apareció en su reunión para jugar Shogi con un singular individuo en su hombro derecho; ese fue, por supuesto, su Piyo-tama. El audaz TakaPiyo.</p><p>Ese pequeño polluelo fue el único individuo que lo dejó ver a un Midorima alardeando orgulloso de lo genial que su Piyo-tama era y avergonzado cuando TakaPiyo picoteo gentilmente los labios del niño en un beso demasiado adorable, dijo una de sus sirvientas que por casualidad llegó para servir el té.</p><p>Seijuro no lo expresó, pero ciertamente compartía la opinión de su empleada.</p><p>Sin embargo, él ya no tenía nada que envidiar a otras personas, porque finalmente su Piyo-tama estaba aquí, batiendo sus alitas por primera vez, observando todo con curiosidad; Seijuro acarició gentilmente el pequeño pico del polluelo, una suave risa nació cuando su Piyo-tama busco el calor de su toque, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía su lazo. </p><p>Fue como estar en casa luego de un largo viaje, por primera vez desde que su madre murió, se sintió bien.</p><p>Seijuro entonces se preguntó, ¿Cómo sería su alma gemela? ¿Qué clase de persona era? Aunque en realidad no le importaba, mirando a su Piyo-tama, Seijuro no necesitaba a alguien "digno" como su padre dijo, él no necesitaba que fuera alguien importante en la política o de una familia poderosa, solo necesitaba a su alma gemela, solo eso.</p><p>Su alma gemela que lo complementa en todos los sentidos, así como TakaPiyo es quien hace de Midorima un niño más animado, más abierto a los cambios, sin su usual seriedad e impasible personalidad; Seijuro pudo verlo y verdaderamente se alegró por su amigo, TakaPiyo era de hecho lo que siempre necesito. Era su complemento.</p><p>Eso lo hizo pensar en la clase de cosas que él necesitaba, fue criado bajo fuertes ideales que dictaban que los Akashi eran absolutos, entonces, no importa que, un Akashi no necesita de otro bajo ninguna circunstancia.</p><p>Excepto que si lo hacen. Por lo menos él lo hace.</p><p>Seijuro necesita a su alma gemela que lo hace sentir en casa. Su alma gemela que lo aceptara aun si no es absoluto y el perfecto heredero como todos esperan de él y eso es reconfortante para su pequeño ser.</p><p>"Pío, pío, pío, pío"</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó inmediatamente después de escucharlo llorar, su Piyo-tama no parecía estar herido, la toalla que colocó sobre su escritorio estaba limpia y suave, él personalmente pidió que le llevaran la más suave y de la mejor calidad.</p><p>Con un poco de dificultad, el polluelo se puso de pie y sacudió ligeramente sus plumas, que parecían ser una nube esponjosa de chocolate, Seijuro las había tocado un poco cuando lo limpio, así que sabía lo suaves que eran.</p><p>Su Piyo-tama se tambaleó mientras intentaba caminar.</p><p>Seijuro estaba realmente orgulloso de él y podía entender a Midorima ahora.</p><p>—¡Cuidado! — El pelirrojo se apresuró a atrapar en sus manos al polluelo antes de que cayera, fue un acto reflejo, incluso si no había peligro para su Piyo-tama, Seijuro simplemente lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a su pecho protectoramente.</p><p>Su Piyo-tama entonces comenzó a temblar y el corazón de Seijuro casi se rompió, había elevado su voz cuando estaba asustado y eso al mismo tiempo asustó a su Piyo-tama, tal vez creyendo que había hecho algo mal.</p><p>Seijuro abrió su boca e intentó decir algo, pero las palabras murieron antes de ser dichas porque el polluelo se acurruco en sus manos y coloco su cabeza en el lugar donde el corazón de Seijuro latía fuertemente.</p><p>Había dejado de temblar y rápidamente se durmió al sentirse seguro.</p><p>Esa noche, fue la primera noche desde que su madre murió que Seijuro durmió sintiendo el pequeño calor de alguien muy especial.</p><p>No lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Todos conocían a Akashi Seijuro, era el heredero de Masori CO, un excelente estudiante, un sobresaliente presidente del comité escolar y un insuperable miembro del equipo de basquetbol de la escuela secundaria Teiko.</p><p>Así que es natural para todos pensar en la clase de ser perfectamente superior en todos los sentidos, podría ser el alma gemela de una persona como Akashi Seijuro, el recién nombrado capitán del equipo de basquetbol, al que muchos ya llaman la generación de los milagros.</p><p>Ser capaz de liderar a talentos monstruosos, lo convierte, quizás en el más monstruoso de todos ellos.</p><p>También era llamado un príncipe por las niñas y algunos niños, que más que nada eran admiradores de su persona como una ilusión del perfecto chico.</p><p>Solo bastaba ver su hermosa cara, su sonrisa brillante, su elegante manera de hablar, o la forma en que siempre fue amable con sus compañeros de clase, pero, sobre todo, la forma en que todo lo que hacía, lo haría perfecta e impecablemente.</p><p>Akashi Seijuro no aceptaba el fracaso.</p><p>—Está bien, no importa... —Akashi acarició gentilmente las plumas de su Piyo-tama, esa no fue la primera vez que Kuroko lo vio hacerlo, era una vista regular para los miembros del equipo — Podrás hacerlo la próxima vez, estoy seguro.</p><p>Esa era una escena que ocurría por lo menos una vez a la semana. Y era realmente esperada por el equipo, con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver al pequeño y adorable FuriPiyo triste mientras seguía a Akashi por todas partes intentando no llorar porque había perdido de nuevo contra TakaPiyo y luego Akashi detendría la práctica única y exclusivamente para consolar a su Piyo-tama.</p><p>A veces, tomaría toda una hora para que el Piyo-tama de Akashi volviera a subirse a su hombro aleteando sus alas felizmente, con una energía renovada, pero a Akashi no parecía importarle en absoluto hablarle por tanto tiempo, convencerlo de que no importa cuánto pierda, lo importante es volver a intentarlo, porque... ¿qué tanto son creíbles esas palabras de alguien que gana en todo?</p><p>Especialmente para FuriPiyo que ha estado perdiendo cada vez.</p><p>¡Pero eso es porque TakaPiyo hace trampa!</p><p>Tal vez...</p><p>¡No importa, porque Seijuro siempre estará allí para él! ¡FuriPiyo ya ha ganado a la mejor alma gemela, entonces es natural que toda su suerte y buena fortuna se ha agotado!</p><p>Akashi se ríe de la forma en que FuriPiyo infla su pecho lleno de suaves plumas y parece orgulloso y feliz, eso es todo lo que necesita para sentirse de la misma manera, está orgulloso de su Piyo-tama y feliz porque FuriPiyo es feliz.</p><p>Eso es todo.</p><p>Un pequeño picotazo y varios "pío, pío, pío" llamó su atención, un par de ojos rubíes y otro color chocolate miraron hacia abajo.</p><p>TakaPiyo fue el osado en picotear los tenis del capitán, detrás de él KagaPiyo, KasaPiyo, HimuPiyo y finalmente el pequeño y aún más tembloroso SakuPiyo.</p><p>FuriPiyo picotea gentilmente la mejilla de Akashi para darle un beso antes de lanzarse hacia el piso y, como si hasta hace un momento el pequeño Piyo-tama no hubiera estada molesto con TakaPiyo, FuriPiyo se reúne con todos los Piyo-tamas para seguir jugando. Él es especialmente apegado a TakaPiyo (por eso no puede molestarse seriamente con el Piyo-tama) porque fue el primer Piyo-tama que vio después de nacer, y fue el Piyo-tama del mejor amigo de su alma gemela. Se reunieron muchas veces después de la primera vez, cuando Midorima acudía a la casa de Akashi para jugar Shogi o simplemente para que sus Piyo-tamas jugarán.</p><p>Naturalmente su amistad se forjó desde allí.</p><p>Akashi vio a su pequeño FuriPiyo ser rodeado por los Piyo-tama, su tímido FuriPiyo ya no se escondía tras TakaPiyo o intentaba seguirlo a él a todos lados para no quedarse solo con los demás, a él no le importaba cuando sucedió la segunda opción, sin embargo, tampoco podía decir que no estaba feliz viendo a FuriPiyo saltando y correteando por todo el lugar.</p><p>—Ehhh, los Piyo-tamas de Akachin y Minechin parecen dos caramelos de chocolate~~~</p><p>—¡No puedes comértelos, Murasakibaracchi!</p><p>—¡Pero lucen deliciosos y tan dulces~~~!</p><p>—¡Deja a SakuPiyo lejos de tus fantasías de comida! — Aomine inmediatamente tomó al tembloroso Piyo-tama.</p><p>FuriPiyo corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos, Akashi naturalmente lo acepto con los brazos abiertos.</p><p><em>Esos eran días que pensó no terminarían nunca</em>.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero esos días terminaron. — Kuroko no pensó que tendría que contar esta historia antes de tiempo, pero suponía que Furihata lo merecía. — Luego de que Murasakibara-kun lo retara y de que casi perdiera, Akashi-kun cambio. No solo el color de su ojo izquierdo, toda su personalidad fue diferente. — El de cabellos azul celeste miró la taza de té que Kagami le había ofrecido, completamente intacta igual que la de Furihata y AkaPiyo.</p><p>No podían verlo, pero sabía que estaba escuchando desde el hombro del castaño, quedándose a su lado en todo momento para evitar que su alma gemela se desmoronará.</p><p>—¿Qué sucedió con su Piyo-tama? — Kagami preguntó y Kuroko pudo observar a Furihata tensarse y cerrar sus puños con la suficiente fuerza para lastimarse.</p><p>Kuroko negó lentamente, en su mirada rastros de dolor.</p><p>KagaPiyo había estado inusualmente callado, porque después de TakaPiyo el más apegado a FuriPiyo fue él.</p><p>Es por eso que cuando conocieron a Furihata, KagaPiyo sintió cierta predilección por el castaño, porque era el alma original de FuriPiyo, aunque ni Kuroko ni KagaPiyo pudieron darse cuenta, después de todo, solo las almas gemelas tienen ese fuerte lazo. Solo las almas gemelas se reconocen entre sí.</p><p>Kuroko elevo su mirada, Furihata, Kagami, KuroPiyo (quien estaba en la cabeza de Kagami, anidando cómodamente) y AkaPiyo escuchaban atentos.</p><p>—Un día, simplemente su Piyo-tama ya no estaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ver a ese niño hoy no estuvo en sus planes y eso, no es algo que el disfrute, que sus planes no sigan el rumbo que él trazó cuidadosamente.</p><p>Pero sin duda alguna es su alma gemela.</p><p>Ese Piyo-tama junto al castaño es parte de <em>su</em> alma, puede sentirlo.</p><p>Seijuro se dirige al escritorio de su habitación en el hotel, ahí descansa una pequeña caja de madera, bajo llave. El aroma de la madera de Sakura es dulce*, él mismo la eligió pensando en la dulzura de aquella alma. </p><p>La llave de la cerradura siempre se mantiene con él. Igual que la caja.</p><p>Aunque todos en Rakuzan sospechan lo que hay dentro, muy pocos en realidad se han atrevido a preguntar si sus teorías son ciertas o no, ni siquiera Reo lo ha hecho. Ellos aprecian sus vidas, después de todo.</p><p>Seijuro no se siente culpable.</p><p>Al menos no <em>él.</em></p><p>La llave encaja perfectamente y Seijuro abre la caja cuidadosamente, el interior está lleno de suave tela, esponjosa y cálida, intentando mantener caliente el huevo, sin embargo, en sus manos se siente ligeramente más frío que la última vez que lo toco.</p><p>
  <em>"Los Akashi eran absolutos, entonces, no importa que, un Akashi no necesita de otro bajo ninguna circunstancia."</em>
</p><p>Un Akashi no necesita de otro bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque antes de eso, un Akashi lo destruirá.</p><p>FuriPiyo es la prueba.</p><p>Sellado en su huevo desde que <em>él</em> <em>nació.</em></p><p>
  <em>"—No te necesito, no necesito a nadie."</em>
</p><p>Recordando la mirada del niño castaño... por primera vez desde que nació, se pregunta si eso es verdad. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. AkaPiyo & Furihata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AkaPiyo sabe muchas cosas acerca de Furihata Kouki, después de todo ha pasado con él los últimos seis años de su vida, ¿De qué otra manera puede ser? Desde que rompió el cascarón ni una sola vez se ha alejado del niño, ahora un adolescente, que lo vio nacer con un par de ojos brillantes y amorosos.</p><p>Él no quiere presumir, pero se jacta de saber más de Kouki que sus amigos: Fukuda y Kawahara, más incluso que su hermano mayor o que sus padres.</p><p>Está orgulloso de eso, definitivamente.</p><p>AkaPiyo conoce todos sus hábitos desde el más pequeño e insignificante, hasta el más notorio, por ejemplo, la manera sutil en que rasca sus mejillas cuando está nervioso, o como suele inclinarse ligeramente en su lado derecho (el lugar que siempre ocupa él) cuando está asustado. </p><p>AkaPiyo sabe cuáles son sus cosas favoritas, podría decirlas todas sin olvidar ninguna; comenzando con su comida favorita que es el omelette de arroz. Su hobby son los ferrocarriles y AkaPiyo nunca podría aburrirse de Kouki hablando de ellos, porque cuando lo hace es con una sonrisa y una mirada entusiasta que AkaPiyo ama más que la sopa de tofu.</p><p>A Kouki también les gusta leer. Un buen manga, una novela ligera que llamó su atención o el libro que le recomendó Kuroko, no importa qué, Kouki lo leerá y se ahogará en el mundo que acaba de descubrir. A veces, AkaPiyo tiene que interrumpirlo para que haga la tarea o se meta a la cama porque ya paso su hora de dormir. A veces también, Kouki intentara sobornarlo con besos y abrazos para que le permita leer un capítulo más... Casi nunca funciona.</p><p>
  <em>Casi.</em>
</p><p>Su materia favorita es Biología, aunque no tiene problemas con las demás. Por lo menos su Kouki no es un caso perdido como Kagami Taiga y su Piyo-tama.</p><p>Su día favorito son los domingos porque puede levantarse tan tarde como quiera, ciertamente el día favorito de AkaPiyo son los domingos, porque puede dormir acurrucado con Kouki todo el tiempo que desee.</p><p>Así mismo, él es capaz de reconocer las faltas y debilidades de Furihata Kouki.</p><p>Precisamente porque ha pasado seis años con él.</p><p>Kouki es tímido y miedoso por naturaleza, su falta de seguridad es una de sus principales debilidades y la que maximiza a las demás. No confía en su propia fuerza.</p><p>Estando en el club de basquetbol se ha hecho evidente que Kouki no es un talento en bruto como Kagami Taiga.</p><p>
  <em>—Incluso si me quedo en la banca los tres años, yo quiero seguir con este equipo, quiero seguir con ellos hasta el final. —</em>
</p><p>Por supuesto luego de escuchar eso y ver a Kouki llorar por eso, AkaPiyo sintió un pequeño malestar que no se fue hasta que rasguño y picoteo la cara de Kagami (Incluso si Kouki se enojó un poco por eso después).</p><p>Sin embargo, también se sintió orgulloso de Kouki.</p><p>Porque así es Kouki, es tímido, miedoso y débil, pero nunca se rinde, no importa cuánto miedo sienta, no importa cuán débil sea, sin importar que, Kouki va a intentarlo hasta el final, e incluso si pierde, no se detendrá ahí, no importa cuantas veces sea necesario, Kouki seguirá intentándolo hasta conseguirlo.</p><p>Eso es lo que lo hace perfecto.</p><p>Es por eso que Aida Riko, la entrenadora de Seirin, lo reconoce.</p><p>—El miedo también es un arma. — Dijo, luego de mandar al número doce de Seirin a la cancha en su enfrentamiento contra Kaijo en los cuartos de final de la Winter Cup.</p><p>AkaPiyo se quedó en la banca junto a los otros Piyo-tamas, pero nunca retiró su mirada de la espalda de Kouki, era pequeña en comparación a otros jugadores como Kagami, Kiyoshi o Hyuuga, Kouki no era un genio como Kise o tan bueno como Kasamatsu, sin embargo, Kouki tuvo el poder para cambiar el ritmo del juego, siendo ese su primer año jugando básquet.</p><p>Ver su sonrisa, su emoción cuando encesto... AkaPiyo se enamoró de su sonrisa por millonésima vez (no es que las estuviera contando, solo fue un dato aproximado, muy, muy, muy aproximado).</p><p>AkaPiyo inmediatamente se lanzó a Kouki cuando regreso a las bancas, tomando su lugar en el hombro derecho del niño que, con suavidad y gentileza, la única manera que sabe tocarlo, acaricio su pico, luego recorrió con su mano las plumas de su espalda.</p><p>—Gracias AkaPiyo— AkaPiyo dejó de frotar su cabeza contra la mejilla de Kouki, preguntándose por qué Kouki le agradece, sus ojos seguramente transmitieron al castaño sus dudas, entonces Kouki se rio ligeramente, se sentó en la banca y miró al frente.— Solo quería decirlo, fue gracias a ti que tuve el valor de unirme al club, fue gracias a ti que los conocí a todos, fue porque siempre estuviste allí que fui capaz de divertirme y darlo todo.</p><p>Kouki inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, AkaPiyo hizo lo mismo, mejilla contra plumas y plumas contra mejilla; disfrutando de su pequeño momento, antes de que el ruido y los jugadores en la cancha se hicieran presentes de nuevo (lo que no será pronto, porque todos están conscientes de la mirada que no pueden ver, pero sí percibir desde el hombro del castaño, la sed de sangre y el aura asesina es sofocante para todos aquellos que estén a menos de un metro de Furihata).</p><p>Kouki era la persona más valiente, hermosa e increíble que AkaPiyo haya conocido. Y está orgulloso de que esta persona sea su alma gemela, no podría haber sido de otra manera, no podría haberlo querido de otra manera. Kouki quien es fuerte y aunque siente en su corazón la tristeza y el dolor del rechazo de su alma gemela: Akashi Seijuro, no ha vuelto a llorar desde aquella vez, Kouki quien todos los días sonríe y es él quien le dice a su Piyo-tama que todo estará bien: — ¡Estoy bien ahora! de alguna manera, lo solucionaremos... ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! Somos después de todo, almas gemelas. —AkaPiyo le respondió con un "pío" de aceptación, si Kouki dijo que estaba bien, entonces AkaPiyo solo podía creer en él.</p><p>En conjunto, todo lo anterior es Furihata Kouki, y AkaPiyo ama cada cosa.</p><p>Ama ver a Kouki cada mañana al levantarse, ama ver la forma en que sus ojos se abren con dificultad porque aún hay un rastro de sueño en ellos, ama que su cabello sea un desastre de chocolate al despertar, ama su sonrisa cuando le desea "buenos días", ama que se esfuerce en las cosas que le gustan...</p><p>Ama cada mañana familiar en casa, ama que Kouki sea un hijo amado, ama las peleas por el control remoto con su hermano mayor o porque Kouki se comió el último pudin (pero Kouta siempre lo dejara ganar el control y secretamente coloco ese pudin para que su hermano menor lo comiera, porque ama a su hermano que odia que sea suave con él o que lo trate como a un niño), ama las cenas con Kouki y su familia, ama irse a la cama con Kouki y dormir acurrucado con él, ama la forma en que Kouki besa su pico y antes de quedarse dormido reza, le reza a Dios, al destino a Buda, a quien quiera responder a su rezo, para que su alma gemela este bien, para que pronto se encuentren y sean felices por siempre.</p><p>Ama el por siempre de Kouki.</p><p>Ama a Kouki.</p><p>Y AkaPiyo odia a quien sea que haga sentir triste o haga llorar a su Kouki.</p><p>Por defecto AkaPiyo odia a Akashi Seijuro.</p><p>Todos en la banca de Seirin se han quedado en silencio, esa es la segunda vez que AkaPiyo por voluntad propia deja ver su forma, el hermoso y saludable color rojo de sus plumas, las garras y el pico filoso que han herido a Kagami y algunos otros; pero es la primera vez que han experimentado esa sensación de hundimiento, verdadero terror y la alegría de saber que toda la furia del pequeño Piyo-tama no estaba dirigida a ninguno de ellos.</p><p>Los ojos rojos de AkaPiyo sólo podían reflejar a Akashi que lo miraban directamente a él mientras Kouki estaba en el piso, temblando de miedo y a punto de llorar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fue ingenuo de su parte esperar algo.</p><p>Él había escuchado a Kuroko hace algunos días y finalmente supo la historia completa de Akashi la noche pasada... él...</p><p>Ni siquiera sabía que esperar, ¿una explicación? ¿del por qué su Piyo-tama no estaba? ¿por qué? ¿qué obligación tenía Akashi con él para darle una? ¿solo por qué son almas gemelas?</p><p>En su encuentro contra Rakuzan, por algún motivo Riko le pidió algo que parecía imposible, especialmente para él: Marcar a Akashi Seijuro, el Emperador de Rakuzan.</p><p>Kouki había querido abrir la boca y negarse (por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Kuroko y a Kagami a punto de negarse a esa orden de la entrenadora, no importando el posible castigo), sin embargo, no sabe de dónde vino, pero Kouki se sintió estúpidamente valiente e hizo la elección más imprudente en toda su vida.</p><p>Sintió a AkaPiyo frotando su pico suavemente contra su mejilla y se rio, solo AkaPiyo estaría de su lado sin importar nada.</p><p>Aunque Kouki se dijo mil veces que esto era por y para el equipo, ciertamente no era del todo correcto, porque Kouki estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de estar cerca de Akashi, de su alma gemela... y era egoísta, era frívolo y codicioso. Porque debería estar concentrado en la victoria de su equipo no queriendo que Akashi lo noté, que... noté su fuerza, Kouki siempre quiso ser el mejor en algo, no por orgullo o por ambición, Kouki simplemente quiso ser el mejor en algo porque quería que su alma gemela estuviera orgullosa de él, porque quería demostrarle que incluso alguien como él lo puede dar todo y ganar incluso si es solo por una vez...</p><p>En realidad, lo hizo por miedo. Algo que ha estado ocultando a AkaPiyo. Tenía miedo de no ser lo esperado para su alma gemela, un patético y simple niño sin ningún talento que solamente ha conocido el sabor de la derrota durante toda su vida.</p><p>Y antes de que conociera a Akashi, todo ello debió ser absurdo. Porque las almas gemelas son una creación divina, son un par y un todo que encaja perfectamente.</p><p>Sin embargo.</p><p>Mirando hacia el hombre al que no fue capaz de marcar, mirando a Akashi que ni siquiera lo mira a él, Kouki sabe que este es el final.</p><p>Su alma gemela no lo necesita a él.</p><p>
  <em>— ¡Estoy bien ahora! de alguna manera, lo solucionaremos... ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! Somos después de todo, almas gemelas. — </em>
</p><p>Pero lo que más le dolió fue que le había mentido a AkaPiyo.</p><p>Y él fue patético frente a una multitud, frente a sus amigos y equipo...</p><p>AkaPiyo vio de nuevo cuán patético puede ser.</p><p>Una idea vino a su mente, con ella el temblor y las ganas de llorar aumentaron: ¿AkaPiyo también lo dejará atrás?</p><p>Su Piyo-tama es todo lo que le queda ahora, AkaPiyo es todo lo que necesita, pero si AkaPiyo decide que tampoco lo necesita, Kouki posiblemente se romperá.</p><p>Un ala de hermosas plumas rojas se extiende frente a él antes de que las lágrimas caigan, antes de que Akashi baje su mirada y lo vea llorar, entonces Kouki siente el peso al que está acostumbrado, el calor que ama y la sensación de las pequeñas patas de AkaPiyo en su hombro, aferrándose suavemente sin lastimarlo, pero con la seria intención de aniquilar a la persona responsable de lastimarlo.</p><p>—¡Sei-chan! —Reo jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando el Piyo-tama voló y se posó delicadamente en el hombro del niño castaño que la espartana entrenadora de Seirin mando como un sacrificio, era imposible que pudiera marcar a su capitán, incluso si pudo anotar una sola vez, su esfuerzo ciertamente sería en vano.</p><p>Ese Piyo-tama ciertamente debe adorar a su humano, no muchas personas se enfrentan a Akashi Seijuro, mucho menos un Piyo-tama.</p><p>AkaPiyo sabía, sabía que no era un humano, él tenía alas que solo podían hacer nada para ayudar a Kouki, en lugar de dos manos para abrazar a Kouki; él tenía dos patas con filosas garras que podrían dañar un poco pero que al final eran inútiles, si el tuviera un par de piernas podría tomar a Kouki con sus manos y correr con sus piernas lo más lejos de Akashi.</p><p>Él no puede hablar, no puede decirle a Kouki cuanto lo ama, para que no dude de su amor, si pudiera hablar le diría que la única razón para alejarse de su lado es porque Kouki no lo quiere más junto a él, de otra manera ni siquiera Dios podría separarlos.</p><p>Él tiene un pico en lugar de labios, labios cálidos para besar a Kouki, suavemente, tiernamente, para demostrarle con palabras y con acciones cuánto lo ama.</p><p>Pero él no es un humano, él es solo la esencia de un alma, el alma gemela de este niño.</p><p>Él lo odia.</p><p>Si tan solo pudiera ser un humano...</p><p>—AkaPiyo... lo siento, yo no logré nada, no cambie nada... sigo siendo débil y cobarde... era una pequeña parte de mí que quiso hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>Si tan solo pudiera ser un humano y el alma gemela de Kouki, entonces le diría:</p><p><em>—"No llores." —</em> Akashi dijo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FuriPiyo & Akashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando se despertó la habitación se sentía más vacía de lo habitual, más silenciosa sin ese incesante sonido de aleteos y los "píos" que escuchó habitualmente, que definitivamente eran innecesarios, porque incluso sin ellos, Seijuro se despertará sin problema alguno, sin embargo, no importa cuánto se lo dijo, el Piyo-tama continuó haciéndolo fervientemente.</p><p>Y cada vez, el Piyo-tama se acercó a él con la esperanza de encontrar nuevamente una sonrisa, un "gracias" y una suave caricia, por su buen trabajo, <em>como siempre.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pero ya no es como siempre.</em>
</p><p>—No te necesito. No necesito a nadie.— Él dijo el día que nació y el otro se fue a dormir.</p><p>Pero este Piyo-tama insiste en quedarse a su lado, como si nada hubiera cambiado, cuando todo cambió por completo.</p><p>Él no necesita de un alma gemela, no de la forma en que su otro yo lo necesitaba y anhelaba.</p><p>Se levanta de su cama, se viste y baja a desayunar.</p><p>La mesa para quince personas se ve extremadamente grande, especialmente cuando solo hay un lugar colocado para él, eso es algo que nunca cambiará, desde que su madre murió, no hay nadie esperándolo con una sonrisa al bajar de su habitación, no hay nadie que lo despida y que lo reciba con una sonrisa.</p><p>Y no le importa en realidad, es algo a lo que se acostumbró. Porque algunas heridas jamás se curan, así que la única solución para seguir adelante es aprender a aceptarlo.</p><p>Un destello en su mente lo hace pensar en el Piyo-tama que no está.</p><p>Una ilusión del polluelo aleteando y correteando por toda la mesa, haciendo que los sirvientes a su lado sonrieran y que todo alrededor brillara bajo una luz dorada de infinita alegría y esponjosa felicidad, que lo hizo sentir como en casa: cálido y bien.</p><p>Sus "pío, pío, pío".</p><p>Su corazón sintiéndose cálido por la pequeña presencia, que siempre estará para él.</p><p>La ilusión se esfuma cuando una de sus empleadas le anuncia que debería irse pronto a clases o llegará tarde, Seijuro frunce su ceño, notando la atmósfera tensa y casi fúnebre alrededor de sus empleados.</p><p>Es así desde que él despertó y el débil se durmió. Todos parecen tenerle miedo, especialmente desde que el Piyo-tama no está a su alrededor, antes, el Piyo-tama insistió en acompañarlo a todos lados, como era usual en su rutina diaria.</p><p>Aun cuando Seijuro dijo claramente que no lo necesitaba, es como si el Piyo-tama deliberadamente eligió no escucharlo.</p><p>Entonces, con sus pequeñas patas cortas, lo seguirá a donde quiera que vaya, corriendo inestablemente, tropezando y cayendo incontables veces, pero ni una sola vez Seijuro volvió su mirada, siempre mirando hacia adelante.</p><p>Midorima le dijo que estaba siendo irracional, en palabras laxas.</p><p>El Piyo-tama de Midorima, diría que estaba siendo estúpido, si pudiera hablar, la forma en que lo miraba, sin embargo, era suficiente para hacer entender su molestia.</p><p>Pero Seijuro era un hombre pragmático, que creía en las acciones y no en las suposiciones. Él no esperaba menos que perfección, nada más que absoluta perfección, todo lo demás no fue necesario, todo lo demás debió ser desechado.</p><p>Se pregunta entonces, ¿por qué se ríe ligeramente cuando el Piyo-tama se esfuerza tanto en seguirlo a todos lados? ¿por qué inconscientemente reduce su velocidad para caminar lado a lado cuando nota que el Piyo-tama se está quedando atrás? ¿por qué está subiendo a su habitación con un tonto pretexto solo para ver al Piyo-tama y asegurarse de que está ahí?</p><p>¿Por qué suspira aliviado cuando lo encuentra durmiendo acurrucado en las sabanas?</p><p>Mientras se sube al auto que lo llevara a la escuela, Seijuro lanza todas esas preguntas al fondo de su mente.</p><p>Es solo algo natural, después de todo, su alma y la de ese Piyo-tama tuvieron un lazo bastante fuerte... Pero, como con todo lo demás, incluso ese lazo estará bajo su control, no tomará tanto tiempo para que desaparezca por completo.</p><p>Se pregunta, mirando la triste mirada del chofer que lo conduce, ¿qué sucederá?</p><p>La respuesta llega esa tarde, al abrir la puerta de su habitación e instintivamente buscar la nube esponjosa de chocolate, si iba a tener a Kuroko, su Piyo-tama, el Piyo-tama de Midorima y sorpresivamente al mismo Midorima sobre él, preguntando por el Piyo-tama, entonces habría elegido llevarse al polluelo, aunque no le gustaba como el Piyo-tama ignoraba a todos para quedarse todo el tiempo a su lado.</p><p>Aun así, tener al Piyo-tama, callado y solo mirando era mejor que tener al Piyo-tama de Midorima llorando a su alrededor y la mirada acusatoria de Kuroko.</p><p>Da un paso dentro y hay algo diferente, lo siente.</p><p>El sol está a punto de esconderse y pinta las nubes que puede ver a través de los grandes ventanales de su habitación de diferentes colores, naranjas, rojos y púrpuras, logrando una mezcla de colores majestuosa, pero ni siquiera esa hermosa escena de fondo puede hacer algo con lo fría que se siente su habitación, no más cálido, no más deslumbrante, no más "como un hogar" es solo otra fría habitación en la mansión de su padre.</p><p>Supone es por el huevo en medio de su cama, sobre las sábanas donde esa misma mañana el Piyo-tama dormía.</p><p>Y de inmediato lo sabe, que él no volverá a escuchar sus alas aleteando o sus "pío, pío, pío" nunca más.</p><p>Seijuro se acercó al huevo, aún irradiaba calidez, no la suficiente para hacer de esta habitación un lugar al que quisiera regresar.</p><p>Un Akashi no necesita de otro bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque antes de eso, un Akashi lo destruirá.</p><p>—Supongo entonces que llegó la hora de separarnos y de nada vale lamentarse o tratar de arreglar lo irreparable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Seirin eligió enviar a Furihata Kouki, el jugador número 12 de Seirin, Akashi no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo hacen a propósito, creyendo que les daría alguna clase de ventaja al ser ese niño su "alma gemela"; porque si lo pensaron, entonces estarían muy equivocados.</p><p>Seijuro no tiene un alma gemela.</p><p>Incluso si el Piyo-tama que no ha dejado de mirar a Kouki con ferviente amor y devoción, dice lo contrario. Tal vez otros no pueden verlo, pero quiera o no, Seijuro es perfectamente capaz de ver sus plumas rojas y un par de ojos fieros para él, pero suaves y afectuosos para Kouki.</p><p>Para el niño que desesperadamente intenta marcarlo. Debe darle, al menos, su reconocimiento, porque lo está intentando al menos.</p><p>Pero...</p><p>Aún es insuficiente, es un patético y débil intento.</p><p>Podía decir que lo intento y que, de hecho, Seijuro estaba bastante sorprendido, recuerda a Kouki en el último partido contra Kaijo, su miedo fue un arma, era un buen observador, que evita los errores en su equipo y quizás, en un futuro podría ser un jugador bueno.</p><p>Hoy no es ese futuro.</p><p>Inmediatamente lo cataloga como alguien que no es un peligro y lo ignora, su principal prioridad es Taiga y Tetsuya, luego, son los jugadores de segundo año, Junpei y Teppei.</p><p>Sin embargo, el niño hace algo que no esperaba, incluso si solo es meramente una coincidencia, Seijuro odia no tener el control, después de todo Seijuro podía ver el futuro de todos en la cancha.</p><p>Kouki hizo un enceste.</p><p>Debería estar molesto en lugar de fascinado con su sonrisa, o molesto por como todos los demás tocan a Kouki con tanta familiaridad.</p><p>(Kagami se tensó, lo que no sería una sorpresa, siempre se olvida por la emoción del juego, que AkaPiyo detesta cuando tocan a Furihata. No obstante, ¿por qué hoy siente el doble de ansias asesinas?</p><p>Cuando se reintegran para defender su canasta, Kagami llora internamente, y le pide a Kuroko mantener el botiquín de primeros auxilios listos para cuando vuelvan a Seirin, el tigre ya siente los rasguños y picotazos de AkaPiyo.</p><p>Afortunadamente, AkaPiyo no tiene unas tijeras.</p><p>Ese es su mayor miedo y vive pensando en que hoy no sea el día en que el Piyo-tama de Furi encuentre unas que pueda usar.</p><p>Kuroko a su lado, esboza una sonrisa casi invisible.)</p><p>Seijuro se obliga a ignorar ese repentino destello de anhelo. Los pequeños susurros inentendibles y la presión en su pecho al recordar la sonrisa tan hermosa, cálida y divertida del niño.</p><p>Se parece un poco a la sonrisa que él mismo tenía cuando jugaba con su madre.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Quiero verla de nuevo, su sonrisa.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>—No.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Es mi alma gemela.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>—No, no lo es.</p><p>Así es, Seijuro no tiene un alma gemela, el huevo que ha perdido todo rastro de calor es la prueba de ello.</p><p>El Piyo-tama que eligió volver a su huevo antes que quedarse con él.</p><p>Está siendo egoísta, lo sabe. Porque no puede decirle al Piyo-tama de color chocolate que no lo necesita, ignorarlo y luego molestarse porque el Piyo-tama no lo sigue más, no corre tras él y de la nada, un día regresó a su huevo, pero, aun así, lo hace.</p><p>(Cuando fue su propio deseo el que forzó al Piyo-tama a volver al huevo o de otra manera su lazo se hubiera roto por siempre, sin embargo, esto solo hizo que se retrasara lo inevitable. Algún día, el huevo se sellará para siempre y como Seijuro quiere, no tendrá más un alma gemela.</p><p>Y AkaPiyo desaparecerá también.)</p><p>Hay un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando su mirada y la de Kouki se conectan, el niño castaño intentó sonreír y abrió su boca, quizás quería decir algo, no lo sabe, el juego se reanuda y Seijuro ignora cualquier cosa que no sea el básquet, se dice, no es el momento para pensar en nada más que la victoria que está frente a él.</p><p>Él va a ganar.</p><p>No importa las cosas que tenga que sacrificar para hacerlo, Akashi Seijuro es absoluto, Akashi Seijuro siempre gana y como siempre gana, siempre tiene la razón.</p><p>Él no tiene y no necesita un alma gemela.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>Mentiroso.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>Luego, él hace llorar a Kouki, no es porque esté molesto o irritado por la forma en que Kouki le sonríe al Piyo-tama de plumas rojas y ojos carmesíes, tampoco es por esa molesta voz que lo atormenta con sus anhelos egoístas y peticiones estúpidas.</p><p>Él no quiere tomar la mano del niño castaño y besar sus nudillos, tampoco quiere abrazarlo y descubrir finalmente si es tan cálido como FuriPiyo y absolutamente no quiere proponerle matrimonio delante de cientos de espectadores y en vivo, frente a miles de televidentes.</p><p>Cuando el Piyo-tama del castaño se posa sobre su hombro y alza su ala para cubrir su rostro lloroso, pudo sentir todo el odio que la mirada carmín le daba.</p><p>Sentir lo que sentía fue inesperado, fue un momento de conexión que, AkaPiyo inconscientemente le envió.</p><p>"Si tan solo pudiera ser humano y el alma gemela de Kouki, entonces le diría: "</p><p>—No llores. — Seijuro dijo, pero a diferencia del tono consolador que el Piyo-tama habría utilizado, su "no llores" se escuchó como una orden, lo que no era. </p><p>Nunca quiso hacerlo llorar.</p><p>Pero no piensa que Tetsuya, Taiga o AkaPiyo le crean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Él abandonó todo, una vez más.</p><p>Su equipo y sus amigos.</p><p>Ahora es el momento para que todos lo abandonen a él, sorpresivamente es Mayuzumi, su senpai quien lo abofetea con la realidad.</p><p>—¿Quién soy yo?</p><p>Cada error que cometió, cada jugada que le dio a Seirin el balón, las veces que falló, la decisión de abandonar a Mayuzumi, a su equipo por la victoria, todo se grabó en su mente, pero sin duda alguna, las lágrimas de Kouki fueron lo que se llevó todo. Arrastrándolo como una tormenta dentro de su cabeza, todo fue únicamente la imagen de Kouki.</p><p>Qué cambió rápidamente al pequeño Piyo-tama, cuando nació y todo el anhelo que sintió al ver el huevo resquebrajándose, la alegría que sintió al escucharlo por primera vez y ver sus plumas de color chocolate.</p><p>Luego, solo quedo el huevo de FuriPiyo.</p><p>—Tu eres mi debilidad. Para ganar, estuve a punto de tomar el control. De algo irremplazable.</p><p>Al levantar la mirada, se ve así mismo, no en realidad, no es así.</p><p>Ese Akashi Seijuro es el real, él es solo un impostor.</p><p>Un farsante.</p><p>Él no es nada.</p><p>—Quizás nunca podamos ser perdonados. — Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, sus palabras no son de reproche por sus acciones, ni siquiera intenta culpar por ellas, en cambio, Akashi Seijuro quiere compartir sus pecados.</p><p>Sus pecados, que incluyen haber dañado a su alma gemela.</p><p>FuriPiyo regresó a su huevo, un huevo que ha perdido su calidez por completo, FuriPiyo siempre fue cálido y amaba el calor, acurrucado con Seijuro en los días de invierno, cerca de la chimenea o bajo las sábanas calientes.</p><p>No quiere pensar en el frío dentro del huevo, no quiere pensar en FuriPiyo en un lugar frío y obscuro.</p><p>No quiere pensar en Furihata Kouki llorando.</p><p>El alma gemela de Akashi Seijuro, el real.</p><p>—No quería lastimar a nadie, tenía miedo de ser como padre. Entonces, antes de herir a mi alma gemela, prefería no tener una. Aun así, lastime a FuriPiyo. Él regresó a su huevo. — Finalmente, como un hombre que ha cometido innumerables pecados, encontró un poco de alivio al admitir su culpa.</p><p>—Está bien, lo sé. Lo entiendo, yo tuve el mismo miedo.</p><p>Su padre no dijo mucho cuando vio a su Piyo-tama, solo una mirada severa y un silencio asfixiante antes de soltar algunas palabras sobre su rendición académica, no fue como el padre de Midorima que lo felicitó, le deseo felicidad e incluso jugó un poco con TakaPiyo.</p><p>Seijuro se preguntó si así sería cuando él creciera, si se convertiría en el mismo hombre que su padre es.</p><p>Si destruirá a su persona más querida, como su padre lo hizo con su madre.</p><p>Sosteniendo al cálido polluelo en sus manos, Seijuro tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que, si eso fue así, entonces...</p><p>"Entonces, no quiero un alma gemela."</p><p>Y desapareció al mismo tiempo en que FuriPiyo acomodo su pequeña cabecita en sus manos para seguir durmiendo tan cómoda y felizmente. Seijuro sintió como su corazón se calentaba solo por esta pequeña acción.</p><p>FuriPiyo le enseñó tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.</p><p>Le enseñó sobre la paciencia (y un poco sobre la impaciencia) al esperarlo, la alegría y la felicidad cuando finalmente estuvo aquí, le enseño a tomarse el tiempo para jugar, a preocuparse, le da la cantidad suficiente de adrenalina cuando no puede encontrarlo porque FuriPiyo se queda dormido en los rincones menos esperados de la mansión.</p><p>Le demostró que llorar no es malo, que sentirse triste está bien, porque se tienen el uno al otro.</p><p>Le enseñó que él también puede amar.</p><p>Porque FuriPiyo no sabe nada más que dar amor incondicional, es solo el reflejo de su yo humano, piensa Seijuro.</p><p>Es el reflejo de Furihata Kouki.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Extra</p><p>Solo quedan cinco minutos del último cuarto, Seijuro desearía poder hacer todas las cosas que Bokushi no quiso.</p><p>Kouki está gritando, desgarrándose los pulmones, apoyando a su equipo.</p><p>Está tan cerca, pero tan lejos de su alcance.</p><p>Quiere tomar sus manos y besar sus nudillos, abrazarlo y sentir su calidez, nunca lo dejaría ir de nuevo; quiere decirle a todo el mundo que ese niño es su alma gemela y que no quiere a nadie más.</p><p>Nunca podrá querer a nadie más.</p><p>Y sería tan fácil, solamente ir allí y pedirle que se case con él. Nadie podría impedirlo, casarse, porque son almas gemelas, no pueden evitar algo que está más allá de cualquier ley humana o divina.</p><p>La única persona que podría convencerlo para no casarse es Kouki mismo y lo entiende si no quiere compartir su vida con él.</p><p>Pero ahora mismo, por su equipo, por respeto al esfuerzo de Seirin, de Kuroko, de Kagami y el de Kouki al marcarlo, por ese enceste, por las lágrimas de su alma gemela, Seijuro tiene un juego para jugar.</p><p>Para vencer o perder.</p><p>— Cuanto tiempo, Kuroko.</p><p>Más tarde, se dice Seijuro al ver a Kouki en las bancas.</p><p>Más tarde, cuando el juego termine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El huevo dentro de la caja de Sakura, brilla suavemente.</p><p>Es hora de nacer. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y con esto.... se terminó...</p><p> </p><p>El cuarto capítulo, porque despues de todo tengo que hacer un quinto y ahora si espero que sea el final.</p><p>Nos leemos!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Únicamente amor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi perdió, fue la victoria de Kuroko y Kagami, no, fue la victoria de Seirin.</p><p>No puede mentir y decir que está completamente feliz con este resultado, es cruel, es implacable el dolor que siente en el pecho al ver la mirada decepcionada de su equipo, la diferencia entre un punto que los hace perdedores y a ellos, a Seirin los ganadores.</p><p>Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo y aunque no debería, el resultado del juego es lo que menos le importa ahora.</p><p>Como capitán del equipo, Akashi tiene que mantener el orden, la cordura y sus propios deseos bajo control, no importa cuánto quiera acortar la distancia entre él y el niño que indudablemente es su alma gemela, ni cuanto desee estrecharlo en sus brazos y decirle que lo ama y que siempre, siempre estuvo esperando por él.</p><p>Incluso mientras dormía y ese otro Akashi se hizo cargo, porque no importa las veces que Bokushi dijo que no necesitaba un alma gemela, al final, ambos lo anhelaron, ambos lo desean.</p><p>Ambos lo aman.</p><p>Como capitán del equipo, Akashi debería saludar al capitán del equipo contrario y felicitarlo sinceramente por su merecida victoria.</p><p>Pero como Akashi Seijuro, el humano que no es absoluto y que finalmente encontró a su alma gemela, a su todo; Akashi extiende su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, el nombre del niño a punto de abandonar su boca, quiere llamarlo y tocarlo.</p><p>No, no solo quiere, Akashi lo necesita, toda una vida esperando por él, desde el día en que nació y hasta hace un instante, Akashi siempre sintió que algo faltaba, siempre tuvo esa sensación, ese vacío, fue desesperante, casi una locura que solo se hizo un poco soportable cuando su Piyo-tama salió del cascarón.</p><p>FuriPiyo fue como un cálido rayo de sol en medio de la fría oscuridad, fue como el puerto seguro después de navegar en una terrible tormenta, FuriPiyo y sus plumas de nubes de chocolate fueron como un oasis en medio del desierto; siempre fue FuriPiyo a donde volvió después de encontrar a su padre, porque el pequeño FuriPiyo no vio calificaciones o cualidades, no vio a un genio o al heredero de la familia Akashi, el pequeño polluelo solo lo vio a él, un niño que amaría sin importar si falló.</p><p>Cada vez que extendió sus brazos y FuriPiyo se lanzó a ellos, Akashi encontró la felicidad, cada día que despertaba y FuriPiyo se despertó a su lado, lanzando "píos" y revoloteando sus alas alrededor de él, solo podía sentirse extremadamente bendecido, porque su alma gemela estaba bien y tal vez, también estaba igual o quizás más emocionado que él, contando los días para finalmente encontrarse y como en todos los finales de cuentos de hadas que le leía a FuriPiyo (porque a su Piyo-tama le encantaban esa clase de libros, era solo por eso, que Akashi los tomó de la biblioteca de la escuela, solo por FuriPiyo, no porque le interesan también), espera su felices por siempre.</p><p>Su mano se detuvo, sus labios se sellaron... el sonido del aleteo de un par de alas y una hermosa pluma roja que cayó al piso del gimnasio, sello el miedo que se reflejó en la mirada de Furihata cuando se giró y lo vio tan cerca, retrocedió casi al instante, AkaPiyo, visible para todos y defendiéndolo como siempre.</p><p>Protegiéndolo ferozmente, amándolo, protegiendo su felicidad sin hacerlo llorar.</p><p>Akashi siente envidia del polluelo, pero al mismo tiempo tiene una inexplicable sensación de alivio; porque al menos una parte de él, hizo las cosas bien.</p><p>Al menos una parte de él está haciendo feliz a su alma gemela.</p><p>Antes de que pueda llamarlo, Furihata aparta su vista y se va.</p><p>Simplemente se va, se encuentra con Kagami y se esconde tras él, lejos de su vista, cubierto por un alto y grueso muro de carne, Kagami dice algo que Akashi no es capaz de escuchar, probablemente Furihata dijo algo sobre él, porque un segundo después el As de Seirin le regresa una mirada, no es molesta, pero tampoco es amigable.</p><p>No es difícil adivinar lo que Furihata le pidió a Kagami, no cuando, no importa quien vaya a saludarlo, amigo o rival, Kagami no se moverá de su lugar ni siquiera por un milímetro.</p><p>Furihata no quiere verlo.</p><p>—Akashi-kun. — Kuroko se acercó, su mirada inexpresiva, junto a su agotada presencia hace casi imposible que Akashi pueda decir si notó o no lo que hace unos minutos pasó, lo más probable es que sí, Akashi le agradecería a Kuroko y a todo Seirin el no decir nada.</p><p>—Es tu victoria, no, es la victoria de Seirin. — Después de todo, Akashi se alegra de haber jugado básquet con ellos, y se alegra de haber podido conocer a Kuroko, eso es algo que no puede ignorar. </p><p>Kuroko extiende su mano y una suave sonrisa y lo que parecen ser algunas lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos, Akashi intenta sonreír, hay una diferencia abismal entre pensar en que ha perdido y finalmente aceptarlo y exponerlo en palabras. </p><p>Entonces la magia se desvanece y Akashi es capaz de escuchar nuevamente el bullicio de los espectadores, las respiraciones aceleradas de los jugadores y su propio corazón, la verdad del momento en donde él ha perdido.</p><p>Por segunda vez desde que nació, Akashi perdió.</p><p>Su primera pérdida y mucho más dolorosa, fue cuando perdió a su Piyo-tama y volvió a su huevo.</p><p>La derrota es cruel, pero el haber perdido a FuriPiyo es aún más cruel, es un dolor en el pecho difícil de explicar, que hasta el momento no había podido asimilar, el huevo dentro de la caja de Sakura ¿por qué se ha vuelto gradualmente más frío? ¿qué sucedió con FuriPiyo? ¿qué sucederá ahora con el Piyo-tama dentro del huevo?</p><p>¿FuriPiyo no volverá más?</p><p>Pensar en eso, hace que mil dagas filosas atraviesen su corazón todas al mismo tiempo sin descanso.</p><p>Mantener la compostura para la alineación y hasta el final de la premiación, es algo que no cree posible, la irrefutable necesidad de salir corriendo para buscar su huevo, crece a cada segundo.</p><p>FuriPiyo debería haber regresado, debería haber roto su cascarón, en el mejor de los casos FuriPiyo es lo único que le queda, piensa Akashi mientras la vivida imagen de Furihata aterrado de él, llorando por su culpa atraviesa sus pensamientos. </p><p>
  <em>Y él ni siquiera está seguro de merecerlo.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cuando regresa a los vestidores, más temprano que nadie, y contra todos sus principios, dejando al vice capitán a cargo de la premiación, Akashi abre la puerta solo para ver la caja de madera de Sakura completamente abierta y vacía.</p><p>Su huevo no está.</p><p>Es la primera vez en su vida que experimenta el verdadero terror, que no puede compararse con el miedo de perder, el miedo de decepcionar a su padre, el miedo de fallar y poner en ridículo el apellido de su familia, no es comparable con nada de lo que Akashi ha experimentado en su corta vida.</p><p>Debe ser un castigo, piensa Akashi, y como tal, Akashi no puede decir que es injusto, que es cruel y despiadado, no puede decir que no lo merece en lo absoluto, porque Akashi es absolutamente merecedor de este castigo.</p><p>Él mismo lo dijo antes, todos sus pecados no pueden ser perdonados.</p><p>Pero... él niño que vio nacer a FuriPiyo, que lo adoro y amo como a nadie más, solo quiere llorar y gritar por su Piyo-tama, exigir que lo devuelvan.</p><p>No pueden quitarle eso.</p><p>—<em>No te necesito, no necesito a nadie.</em></p><p>La verdad incuestionable es que Akashi necesita más a su Piyo-tama que lo que su Piyo-tama necesita a Akashi.</p><p>Porque FuriPiyo es todo para él y aunque es de la misma manera para FuriPiyo, al mismo tiempo no es lo mismo en absoluto.</p><p>FuriPiyo es su alma gemela, es su rayo de luz, su puerto seguro, el oasis en su desierto, el lugar a donde quiere regresar y no importa que, siempre será recibido por una avalancha de amor en forma de esponjosas plumas color chocolate y los "píos" más lindos en todo el mundo.</p><p>Todo eso se fue...</p><p>Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que en algún punto en su futuro podría enmendar sus errores, tenía el anhelo de ver una vez más a FuriPiyo, quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ser perdonado por ambos, no hoy, ni mañana, quizás ni siquiera una vida entera pidiendo perdón sería suficiente, pero quería intentarlo, porque él era Akashi Seijuro, no el perfecto ni absoluto Akashi Seijuro, solo un hombre que quiere una segunda oportunidad.</p><p>Solo un hombre que anhela ver la sonrisa de la persona que amo antes de siquiera conocerla.</p><p>Su corazón duele.</p><p>Las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas se sienten cálidas.</p><p>Si esto significa que ha perdido por completo a su alma gemela, entonces, Akashi no sabe qué hacer a partir de ahora, porque incluso si su vínculo se fue, el amor permanece, el anhelo y el deseo de amar al niño y su hermosa y cálida sonrisa.</p><p>Es aterrador, pero hermoso al mismo tiempo.</p><p>En una vida diferente o en mil vidas más, cada una de sus versiones está destinada a enamorarse de Furihata Kouki, incluso sin ser almas gemelas.</p><p>No obstante, no en todas ellas tendría la dicha de ser feliz junto a Furihata y está, parecer ser una de ellas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Furihata estaba demasiado avergonzado como para poder ver a Akashi sin que su rostro se pintará del mismo color rojo que el cabello de Kagami, cuando notó que Akashi había querido sujetar su mano y probablemente decir su nombre. AkaPiyo, por suerte lo había visto e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, evitar que haga cosas estúpidas como llorar de nuevo frente a Akashi, una sola vez fue lo suficientemente humillante.</p><p>Estaba aterrado, no quería que Akashi viera de nuevo cuán patético puede ser.</p><p>Kagami fue la mejor opción para esconder su cara completamente roja, su corazón palpitando como loco y la forma en que derramo un par de lágrimas traviesas.</p><p>—¿Estás bien, Furi? — Kagami preguntó, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre él y el castaño, sin olvidar al Piyo-tama con plumas rojas esponjadas, luciendo un poco más grande y mucho más terrorífico.</p><p>—Lo siento, es demasiado vergonzoso si Akashi-san me ve llorar de nuevo. — Kagami no dijo nada, pero si lo miró como si lo comprendiera mejor que nadie, como si ahora los dos formarán parte de un mismo club en donde sus integrantes fueron de alguna manera: apuñalados con unas tijeras, derribados, intimidados o humillados por Akashi Seijuro.</p><p>(Eres un miembro VIP si fueron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.)</p><p>Luego de un momento, Kagami asintió y no se movió de su lugar en absoluto, no importa quien vino para felicitarlo por la victoria, el tigre no dejó que él y Akashi mantuvieran contacto visual.</p><p>AkaPiyo fue el más feliz, y si AkaPiyo era feliz, Kagami era feliz, porque seguramente el Piyo-tama no recordaría su audacia durante el juego cuando chocó su mano con la de Furihata luego de su enceste, probablemente no tenga que necesitar el botiquín médico (lo tendría cerca, solo por precaución).</p><p>Furihata sonrió cuando AkaPiyo frotó su cabeza llena de suaves plumas contra su mejilla, gracias a eso, notó el bote de basura que se atravesó en su camino o, mejor dicho, el bote de basura al que Furihata camino directamente.</p><p>—¡Gracias! — El castaño inclinó su cabeza hacia AkaPiyo y permitió un largo momento de mimos, AkaPiyo adoraba cuando Furihata acariciaba y rascaba bajo su pico. — Te quiero.</p><p>"Pío pío pío pío"</p><p>AkaPiyo chilló, felizmente, y Furihata sonrió imaginando a AkaPiyo diciendo "yo también te quiero" un pío por cada palabra.</p><p>Sin embargo, lo que AkaPiyo está diciendo, a parte de un "yo también te quiero" debería ser añadido: "<em>... y si algo malo te llegara a pasar, este mundo no tendría sentido en ninguna forma. Así que inevitablemente tendría que ser destruido.</em>"</p><p>El castaño sonrió en su feliz y tierna ignorancia y volvió a caminar, apresurando sus pasos, incluso si estaba muy triste, no quería arruinar el estado de ánimo de su equipo para festejar su victoria, entonces solo por un momento hasta llegar a casa va a fingir que todo está bien y se va a reír, va a festejar y va a congelar su dolor, se comerá todo lo que Kagami prepare, tal vez incluso lo que la entrenadora haga, va a beber un montón de sodas y no le importara la cantidad de azúcar poco saludable que contienen estas bebidas, por un momento será como si todavía no ha encontrado a su alma gemela, como si su alma gemela no lo hubiera rechazado.</p><p>Como si no quisiera llorar porque duele demasiado.</p><p>No tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a Akashi al final.</p><p>No tuvo el valor para escuchar el rechazo del niño pelirrojo, él ya había sido rechazado por uno, no quería ser rechazado por el "verdadero" Akashi, él estaba aterrorizado de escucharlo, porque tontamente todavía tenía una pequeña esperanza, tal vez, si seguía mejorando en su juego, si se esforzaba en la escuela, si mejoraba su aspecto, si lograba dejar atrás su ser débil y patético, entonces Akashi podría verlo.</p><p>Tal vez, podría darle una oportunidad.</p><p>Mirando a AkaPiyo, Furihata sonríe suavemente, conteniendo sus lágrimas, porque al menos, él todavía lo tiene...</p><p>
  <em>Y él ni siquiera está seguro de merecerlo.</em>
</p><p>"Pío, pío, pío, pío"</p><p>Furihata detiene sus caricias y AkaPiyo abrió sus ojos, demandante de más atención, y molesto por lo que sea que hizo a Furihata detenerse de seguir mimándolo, debe saberse que AkaPiyo odia cuando interrumpen sus pequeños y felices momentos juntos.</p><p>Listo para atacar, se pregunta quien ha renunciado a su vida. No es nadie de Seirin, AkaPiyo los ha entrenado muy bien y ninguno de ellos se atrevería a interrumpir.</p><p>Debe ser algún transeúnte cualquiera que, probablemente se arrepentirá más tarde de haber tomado este camino para ir a donde sea que deseaba ir.</p><p>"Pío, pío, pío, pío" El ruido que escucho, definitivamente no fue hecho por ningún humano. AkaPiyo rápidamente busca el origen de el.</p><p>"Pío, pío, pío, pío" Hay algo en cada "pío" que hace que su pequeño corazón se acelere y que cada pluma de su cuerpo se estremezca, hay algo que lo llama y contra todos sus instintos de permanecer al lado de Furihata, AkaPiyo abandona el hombro del niño castaño y salta al piso.</p><p>Ese deseo, ese anhelo, ese sentimiento... AkaPiyo se siente extremadamente confundido, porque es la primera vez que algo llama su atención de esa manera, porque se siente tan parecido al vínculo que tiene con Furihata.</p><p>El deseo de proteger, el anhelo de permanecer y el sentimiento de querer, amar y adorar.</p><p>Así, antes de que pueda siquiera saber qué es lo que está haciendo, AkaPiyo corre, tan rápido como sus pequeñas patas lo dejan correr, extiende sus alas y casi está tentado a volar, ir lo más rápido que pueda, solo quiere ir hacia donde lo llaman.</p><p>Porque alguien lo está llamando.</p><p>"Pío, pío, pío, pío, pío"</p><p>No es solo alguien, AkaPiyo jamás dejaría el lado de Furihata solo por "alguien", primero tendrían que arrancar cada pluma de su cuerpo, pero antes de que eso pasara AkaPiyo probablemente ya hubiera rasgado con sus garras la piel y picoteado a su víctima hasta sangrar.</p><p>Sin embargo, es diferente ahora.</p><p>Lo siente en cada fibra de su pequeño ser, en cada fibra de su alma.</p><p>Ni siquiera podría explicarlo, AkaPiyo solo necesita ir, todo estará bien después de encontrarlo.</p><p>Solo lo sabe.</p><p>Porque...</p><p>AkaPiyo se detiene abruptamente.</p><p>Todo estará bien ahora, porque AkaPiyo finalmente lo encontró.</p><p>A su alma gemela.</p><p>"Pío, pío, pío"</p><p>FuriPiyo es una encantadora nube esponjosa de chocolate, increíblemente pequeña, y temblorosa, tratando de esconderse así mismo utilizando sus cortas alas, las plumas de bebé que han cubierto su delicado cuerpo son tan adorables y se ven tan suaves.</p><p>Le hacen recordar a AkaPiyo cuando rompió el cascarón.</p><p>Demasiado pequeño para saltar de la cama al piso o de la cama al escritorio de su castaño, siempre dependió de Furihata para ayudarlo a bajar o llevarlo hasta su escritorio cuando tenía demasiada tarea y AkaPiyo deseaba acompañarlo en esas largas jornadas. Nunca se quejó de ello, porque al final amaba como el pequeño Furihata lo trataba tan gentilmente, amaba sus manos cálidas cada vez que lo envolvían en ellas, sin embargo, no se quejó cuando creció y pudo hacer estas cosas por su cuenta, se sintió más dependiente y orgulloso cada vez que Furihata lo felicitaba y alentaba. Aun así, nunca dejó de pedir que Furihata lo sujetara con sus manos.</p><p>FuriPiyo luce exactamente como un polluelo que acaba de romper su cascarón.</p><p>Y aunque no sabe exactamente qué ha pasado, una parte de su corazón se siente aliviado, otra está extremadamente confundida y otra exageradamente molesta con su yo humano, con Akashi Seijuro.</p><p>Al igual que la vez pasada, AkaPiyo pudo sentir el cambio, fue sutil, casi indetectable, sin embargo, estuvo allí y fue gracias a este cambio que AkaPiyo pudo darse cuenta del peligro que lo acechó por tanto tiempo, si las cosas hubieran seguido el rumbo actual, está seguro que tarde o temprano su vínculo con su yo humano se habría roto, entonces él habría desaparecido, no sin antes regresar a su huevo, solo esperando desaparecer por completo mientras se quedaba dormido en un lugar cada vez más frío, sin nada que pueda hacer, y lo que más le dolería no fue el hecho de dejar de existir, sino la tristeza de Furihata y su llanto.</p><p>AkaPiyo se acercó al polluelo, en el momento justo que Furihata lo alcanzó. Ellos dos, Furihata y FuriPiyo, lucen exactamente iguales, uno asustado, el otro también; uno llorando, el otro también; temblando adorablemente mientras lo miraban sin entender; porqué está allí y porqué corrió de esa manera.</p><p>—¡AkaPiyo! / ¿Pío?</p><p>Ellos dicen al mismo tiempo y AkaPiyo es flechado de nuevo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Furihata miro al Piyo-tama en sus manos, es tan pequeño y adorable, con todas esas plumas bebés y su esponjosidad que, le recuerda a un algodón de azúcar o a una nube de chocolate, es demasiado lindo y encantador; sus memorias lo llevan a la primera vez que vio a AkaPiyo, completamente esponjado, inflando su pecho para parecer más grande y genial.</p><p>Aunque para Furihata AkaPiyo ya era genial solo con el simple hecho de estar ahí, con él y para él. No había un Piyo-tama más genial que el suyo.</p><p>Luego, se dio cuenta de la verdad indiscutible, AkaPiyo fue el Piyo-tama más hermoso, elegante, genial y completamente fuerte y valiente: Nunca podría haber un Piyo-tama más especial que AkaPiyo.</p><p>FuriPiyo, era todo lo opuesto.</p><p>—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? — Furihata miró a AkaPiyo y pregunto, el polluelo en su mano era sin duda alguna el Piyo-tama de Akashi Seijuro, el Piyo-tama que nació de su alma y se vinculó con su alma gemela, en este caso: Akashi.</p><p>"Pío pío pío pío pío" Furihata luce contrariado cuando AkaPiyo chilla y bate sus alas de mil maneras diferentes, Furihata casi está seguro que AkaPiyo no quiere dejar ir al pequeño Piyo-tama y si es sincero, él tampoco quiere hacerlo, porque es extremadamente adorable y por qué no cree que Akashi lo necesite.</p><p>"¡Pío!" FuriPiyo se asusta.</p><p>¿Cómo terminó en esta situación? Él solo quería ver a Akashi de nuevo, así que después de romper el cascarón, lo primero que hizo fue buscar al niño que había querido ver desde hace mucho tiempo, no le dio importancia a su pequeño cuerpo o donde estaba, solo quería correr a los brazos de Akashi y que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando el pelirrojo le sonreía con cariño y veía en sus ojos la calidez de una tarde de verano.</p><p>No quería regresar dentro del huevo.</p><p>Dentro del huevo no podía consolar a Akashi, no podía ir a su lado cuando se sintió triste o enojado, no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar y poco a poco dormirse hasta el punto en que ni siquiera pudo escuchar más, lentamente desapareciendo.</p><p>Pero él no tuvo miedo de eso, no le temo al frío, la soledad o la nada, estaba aterrado por lo que pasaría con Akashi una vez ya no estuviera más.</p><p>Porque Akashi fue más frágil que nadie, luciendo fuerte, tras una apariencia absoluta, escondió al ser humano más amable y frágil que FuriPiyo conoció en su corta vida.</p><p>Pero esa es otra cosa que FuriPiyo adora de Akashi.</p><p>Por eso, no le importo cuando dijo que no lo necesitaba, porque tras esa mirada fría y oscura, FuriPiyo vio el grito silencioso de Akashi, el dolor oculto y el miedo transformado en su obsesión con la victoria.</p><p>Entonces, FuriPiyo saltó de las palmas de Furihata, su yo humano. Sus manos eran cálidas, la sonrisa de Furihata fue preciosa y AkaPiyo fue sumamente amable con él, paciente y amoroso, había el mismo sentimiento que cuando estaba con Akashi, la necesidad de quedarse junto al Piyo-tama que surgió, fue casi absoluta.</p><p>Fue una buena cosa que Furihata estuviera inclinado o probablemente FuriPiyo se habría lastimado al caer.</p><p>Si pudiera hacerlo, no querría irse.</p><p>Pero... Akashi lo necesita y él necesita a Akashi.</p><p>Él se quedaría a su lado, sin importar que. Incluso si Akashi no lo quería. </p><p>—Sei-chan, ¿no deberíamos buscar también en las gradas?</p><p>Furihata se paralizó cuando escucho la voz de Mibuchi Reo, luego, un mar de pasos resonó por los largos pasillos del recinto, su mirada inundada en preocupación, no solo por FuriPiyo que cayó al piso, sino por la voz y el nombre que esta voz mencionó.</p><p>—Sí, ¡Aún no hemos buscado allí!</p><p>—Deberíamos separarnos para cubrir más lugares.</p><p>AkaPiyo se paró frente a Furihata, no conocía a Hayama o Mayuzumi y todos los extraños, eran un peligro potencial para él. Además, teniendo al pequeño FuriPiyo todos sus instintos de protección se intensificaron al máximo.</p><p>—No vamos a irnos hasta encontrarlo, Akashi.</p><p>—Estoy realmente agradecido por su ayuda. — Mibuchi asintió luego de ver la suave y triste sonrisa de Akashi, su propio Piyo-tama sobre su hombro hizo un calor especial, nunca querría estar en el lugar de Akashi, no sabría qué hacer si ese pequeño pajarillo desapareciera, posiblemente se hundiría en la desesperación absoluta.</p><p>Igual que Akashi.</p><p>Aunque admiraba la fuerza del niño para levantarse, limpiar sus lágrimas sin vergüenza y pedir su ayuda.</p><p>Siempre que esté en sus manos hacer algo, como compañeros de equipo y como amigos, Mibuchi y los otros estarán felices de ayudar a su capitán.</p><p>Sin embargo, no tienen que buscar mucho antes de que un fuerte "PÍO" suene no muy lejos de ellos.</p><p>Cuando Mibuchi busca el origen de ese sonido, no sabe si sorprenderse o no al ver al niño de Seirin que antes intentó marcar a su capitán, pero fallo al hacerlo, y al Piyo-tama de hermosas plumas rojas que se enfrentó directamente con <em>ese otro</em> Akashi Seijuro.</p><p>—¡Es chihuahua-chan! — Hayama gritó y MayuPiyo picoteo su mejilla, eso fue muy ruidoso.</p><p>Nebuya y Mayuzumi bajaron su mirada para ver al niño arrodillado en el piso, y al Piyo-tama que lo protegía, había algo en esas plumas rojas y esa mirada, fue como ver a su propio capitán en una versión adorable, pero juzgando el aura feroz e intimidante que lo rodeaba, casi querían rendirse ante esa pequeña criatura y jurarle lealtad eterna, pararse a su lado y morir si es necesario para defender lo que sea que defienda con tanta vehemencia.</p><p>Una bolita esponjosa corrió hacia ellos, era tan pequeña que temieron que cualquier ligera brisa podría llevarlo lejos.</p><p>Furihata tuvo el impulso de correr tras FuriPiyo, quería tomar a esa pequeña bolita de plumas y huir, huir de la mirada que Akashi sostuvo en él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, esa intensa mirada color carmín fue demasiado para él.</p><p>"Pío pío pío pío pío" Akashi parpadeo un par de veces después de escuchar los "píos" que fueron indiscutiblemente familiares para él, los escuchó muchas veces y jamás podría olvidarlos, fueron los mismos que escucho al llegar a casa luego de un largo día en la escuela o con su padre, solo escucharlos lo hacía inmensamente feliz y se sentía en casa; ser recibido con tanta alegría y cariño.</p><p>Así que era imposible que se olvidara de ellos, que no los anhelara.</p><p>FuriPiyo corrió hacia el niño de cabello rojo.</p><p>Furihata espero el rechazo de Akashi y AkaPiyo, solo observo. Después de todo, Akashi era él, y él era parte de su alma. Tener pequeños momentos de vinculación no era tan extraño como parecía.</p><p>Y lo que Akashi Seijuro sentía ahora mismo era...</p><p>—¡FURIPIYO!</p><p>Akashi extendió sus brazos y se inclinó para recibir al pequeño Piyo-tama.</p><p>
  <b>Únicamente amor. </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, como dije ya no voy a quedar como estúpida diciendo que el proximo sera el ultimo, porque al chile no sé weee uwu</p><p>Nos leemos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Akashi & Furihata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estar sentado en la sala de la familia Furihata era como un sueño que Akashi no se atrevería a soñar, no después de como lastimó al hijo menor de esta amorosa familia.</p><p>Akashi miró cada una de las docenas de fotografías colocadas por toda la casa y pudo, fácilmente llegar a la conclusión, con todas esas fotos familiares, de un niño muy parecido a su alma gemela pero aun con un par de mejillas redondeadas, una carita pequeña y con un toque aún más infantil y una sonrisa deslumbrante, que Furihata Kouki creció como un niño amado por sus padres y su hermano mayor, el solo hecho de que su casa se sintió tan cálida y acogedora, pudo hacer sonreír a Akashi cuando ni siquiera había dado dos pasos dentro.</p><p>Cada detalle por pequeño que era, hizo de esta casa un hogar. Desde el desgaste en la gaveta de los zapatos, el raspón en la pintura de la pared que astutamente cubrieron con una maceta de una planta artificial, hasta el pequeño rechinido que hizo el escalón que Furihata piso cuando subió al segundo piso. Todo gritaba normal, pero para Akashi todos estos detalles le parecieron encantadores, especialmente el aroma dentro de la casa de Furihata, olía a canela y pan recién horneado, una combinación que le recordó al hogar, le recordó a su madre y los días en que él tenía una familia.</p><p>Imagino a Furihata cuando era un niño, mientras se colocaba sus pantuflas para entrar a casa, guardando sus zapatos en la gaveta recién adquirida por su madre, luego de un día de juegos y risas en el parque, imaginó a su alma gemela ayudando a su hermano a colocar la maceta para evitar un regaño de su madre, porque sin querer había raspado la pintura de la pared mientras jugaban dentro de casa aun cuando su madre se los prohibió, imagino a Furihata bajar y subir las escaleras a toda prisa porque no quería perderse el desayuno y se detuvo por un instante porque fue la primera vez que escucho ese sonido, sin embargo, lo ignoro por el bien de evitar que su hermano se comiera todos los panqueques.</p><p>FuriPiyo alzo su mirada cuando escucho la pequeña risa de Akashi.</p><p>Fue fácil mirar la sombra del pequeño Furihata Kouki corriendo y riñendo a su hermano para que dejara de molestarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo con diversión y una mirada falsa de fastidio. Fue fácil imaginar a Furihata feliz, cálido y amado.</p><p>Se sintió feliz por ello, porque de ninguna manera querría que su alma gemela viviera en una casa vacía y fría como la suya, en una relación con un hombre que se llamaba su padre, pero que parecía más una relación de negocios a largo plazo que una relación fraternal.</p><p>Akashi solo era la inversión de su padre para el futuro.</p><p>Sintiendo la pequeña calidez en su regazo, Akashi se olvidó de ello. Pensaba que regresar a esa casa después de despertar de nuevo, sería doloroso y solitario sin su pequeño Piyo-tama para hacerlo más soportable, sin embargo, con FuriPiyo frotando su pequeña cabeza en el estómago de Akashi, incluso el lugar más desagradable se sentiría un poco más cálido y seguro con él allí, FuriPiyo es todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.</p><p>Y si puede ser egoísta, si se le permitiera tener a su alma gemela, entonces él ya no pediría nada, porque Furihata Kouki era todo lo que necesitaba para estar completo.</p><p>Aunque momentos atrás, lo único que quería es que Furihata dijera que "si" a su petición de hablar un momento a solas.</p><p>Es por eso que está aquí, aunque jamás pensó que estaría aquí: en la sala de la familia Furihata, esperando a que Furihata baje de su habitación después de cambiarse el uniforme a ropa más cómoda, completamente en pánico porque por primera vez desde que nació no sabe qué decir, él, quien ha estado frente a las personas más importantes de Japón y probablemente del mundo entero, no es capaz de encontrar las palabras para explicar todo lo que siente en ese momento.</p><p>
  <em>No lo pienses, solo dile...</em>
</p><p>Akashi escucha una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente, Bokushi no dice nada más, y Akashi se encuentra así mismo refunfuñando.</p><p>—Como si pudiera ser tan fácil.</p><p>
  <em>Es fácil.</em>
</p><p>Akashi suspiro y coloco uno de sus dedos sobre el pico de FuriPiyo, siempre fue muy relajante tocar al Piyo-tama porque el lazo que los unía lo hizo sentir lo feliz que FuriPiyo era, sonreír después de un mal día solo fue posible cuando estaba con este pequeño Piyo-tama que era el reflejo de su alma gemela.</p><p>Antes de Bokushi e incluso para Bokushi fue fácil comunicarse con las personas, ordenarles en todo caso, porque, ninguna de ellas, provocó lo que Furihata provoca en él, desde hacer que su corazón lata sin control, sentirse estúpidamente nervioso con todas esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, hasta olvidar su propio nombre y hacerlo solo un adolescente más que esta completa e irremediablemente enamorado; en lugar del perfecto y absoluto Akashi Seijuro, el alumno excelente, el capitán competente, el hijo ejemplar y el heredero de la compañía de su familia, el futuro CEO que ha sido educado para seducir y encantar a todos en el mundo de los negocios, con una sonrisa y algunas palabras adecuadas Akashi tendría a todos dentro de su bolsillo en menos de lo que dura una reunión social.</p><p>Pero, como se dijo anteriormente, ninguno de ellos fue Furihata.</p><p>El dulce, adorable, tímido Furihata Kouki.</p><p>Su alma gemela.</p><p>Su única alma gemela.</p><p>
  <em>Solo dile, si es Kouki... todo estará bien.</em>
</p><p>—¿Akashi-san, quiere tomar algo? ¿agua, té o refresco? — Akashi escucho la voz de Furihata junto con el rechinido de ese penúltimo escalón antes de pisar el suelo del primer piso.</p><p>Akashi se levanta, dejando al pequeño FuriPiyo cómodamente sobre el cojín del sofá.</p><p>Lo primero que nota cuando Furihata llega a la sala es al orgulloso y ostentoso AkaPiyo sobre el hombro de Furihata, luego nota lo suave y lindo que se ve Furihata, es ropa de uso diario, pero es completamente adorable que su chaqueta con capucha tenga el estampado de un gato, con las orejas del gato color blanco resaltadas con una especie de pelusa que se asemeje al pelo esponjoso del gato, su pequeña nariz rosa y que es como dos tallas más grandes, con las mangas cubriendo sus manos, tanto que ha tenido que enrollar una parte de ellas.</p><p>—Lindo...</p><p>¿Ves? ¿Cómo podría Akashi expresar adecuadamente sus sentimientos si solo bastaba tener a Furihata cerca para hacerlo hablar como un estúpido adolescente enamorado? Es decir, eso era exactamente, pero quería verse un poco genial frente a la persona que ama.</p><p>AkaPiyo aletea, está molesto con Akashi pero no puede negar que lo que dijo es verdad, Furihata siempre se ve lindo, no importa que ropa se ponga, también se ve lindo cuando duerme y babea su almohada, cuando se concentra en lo que hace, no importa si es la tarea, un videojuego especialmente difícil, o su entrenamiento en el club de baloncesto; cuando ríe, cuando llora, cuando se enoja, no importa que haga o no haga, Furihata es lindo, es hermoso, es solamente perfecto a sus ojos.</p><p>Las mejillas de Furihata se tiñen poco a poco de rojo, especialmente al notar que Akashi lo observa fijamente, que hay un par de rubíes ardiendo como lava mirándolo, pero su rostro luce sereno, como si lo que acaba de decir sea la verdad absoluta y no tiene por qué sentirse avergonzado por ello.</p><p>—Es tan genial...</p><p>Su corazón está latiendo sin control alguno, no está seguro si es científicamente posible que ese órgano de vital importancia pueda saltar fuera de su pecho, pero a este ritmo tal vez sea el primer humano al que le suceda.</p><p>¿Él puede tener sueños y esperanzas?</p><p>La forma en que, desesperadamente había buscado al pequeño FuriPiyo, como lo sostuvo con urgencia, pero con extremada amabilidad, la sonrisa se mezcló con sus lágrimas y su mirada de alivio cuando se aseguró que no estaba herido y su voz amable diciendo su nombre:</p><p>—FuriPiyo.</p><p>Furihata abrió su boca, quería aparentar que no había escuchado nada y ofrecerle de nuevo algo para beber, pensando en que huir a la cocina era una excelente estrategia para reorganizar sus pensamientos y dejar que su corazón se tranquilizara... no obstante, se rindió a esa opción, porque no quería huir, no quería tranquilizar el palpitar de su corazón que retumbaba en sus oídos, él solo quiere saber...</p><p>—Akashi-san es mi alma gemela. — Furihata dijo, mirando directamente a los ojos a Akashi.</p><p>Él solo quiere saber qué debe esperar de ahora en adelante.</p><p>FuriPiyo es una pequeña luz de esperanza, de que al menos se le permita permanecer a su lado como un amigo... podría partir desde allí.</p><p>Akashi no puede decir que no está impresionado por el repentino acto de valor de Furihata, aunque él mejor que nadie conoce a su alma gemela, porque ha vivido con el pequeño FuriPiyo y sabe perfectamente que, aunque todo lo desconocido lo asusta, que es tímido y nervioso, FuriPiyo al igual que Furihata es extremadamente valiente.</p><p>Nunca fue un secreto, que Akashi ama eso.</p><p>—Lo siento...</p><p>
  <em>... Lo siento por lastimarte, lo siento por decir todas esas palabras que te hicieron llorar, lo siento por no haber cuidado adecuadamente de FuriPiyo, lo siento por no ser la mejor alma gemela, lo siento por todo, y te amo.</em>
</p><p>Son dos simples palabras, pero son suficientes para hacer que Furihata se desmorone después de todo el tiempo intentando ser fuerte y sus lágrimas fluyan como hermosas cascadas sobre sus mejillas.</p><p>Era después de todo, el resultado esperado. Aún como almas gemelas y todo, es difícil asumir que alguien como Furihata pudiera ser el alma gemela de Akashi Seijuro, simplemente es imposible.</p><p>Y hay tres reacciones, todas ellas llenas de pánico: AkaPiyo, FuriPiyo y Akashi.</p><p>
  <em>¡Dile lo que sentimos!</em>
</p><p>Akashi da un paso al frente, Furihata luce tan cansado, débil y frágil, sus lágrimas aunque preciosas, le causan dolor al saber que es responsable de ellas, porque es un idiota que no sabe hablar del amor, puede sentirlo, puede vivirlo, pero es un desastre al intentar ponerlo en palabras, antes de conocer a su alma gemela escribió tantos discursos, basados en toda la información que recopiló de las historias de amor que le leyó a FuriPiyo, pensó que eso bastaría, fueron concisos y hermosamente detallados.</p><p>Sin embargo...</p><p>Ninguno de ellos fue suficiente ahora, si los recordara por supuesto. Pero está seguro que ninguno de ellos podría expresar todo lo que está sintiendo en este momento al tener a su alma gemela tan cerca, nunca pudo imaginar que se sentiría así.</p><p>Es simplemente perfecto.</p><p>Todos esos cuentos que hablan de la mágica unión de las almas gemelas, todos los poemas que intentan expresar lo que se siente, todas las canciones, todas las historias de amor a lo largo de los años, no son suficientemente precisas.</p><p>Así que, en lugar de decirlo, él va a demostrarlo.</p><p>Fue menos de cinco segundos el tiempo que le tomó a Akashi acercarse a Furihata, el niño castaño tembló cuando estuvo cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para detallar y contar una por una cada pestaña en los párpados de Furihata, tan cerca que pudo deleitarse con el aroma del niño una mezcla entre menta y chocolate.</p><p>Tan cerca que Furihata se reflejó en el par de gemas carmesí que eran sus ojos: confundido, pero no asustado.</p><p>—¿Akashi-sa...?</p><p>Furihata sintió la tibiez de los labios que siempre había anhelado tocar y la suavidad que siempre había querido sentir, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, sintió en su estómago el cosquilleo más grande que había sentido en su vida hasta ahora, como si un vórtice se formara en su estómago y si antes sintió que su corazón latía sin control alguno, ahora podría jurar que se detuvo por completo, pero contradictoriamente a este hecho, la sangre de todo su cuerpo fue bombeada a sus mejillas, Furihata podía sentir como la sangre bajo su cara estaba hirviendo, desbordándose en color rojo sobre su piel, Furihata sintió la respiración de Akashi, que no se movió, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, solo estaban allí, juntando sus labios de la forma más pura e inocente.</p><p>Fue dulce, suave y extraño, porque no comprendía cómo llegaron a este momento, pero, de alguna manera, fue increíble, como los labios de Akashi se amoldaron perfectamente con los suyos, por supuesto, dijo una vocecilla que sonó demasiado orgullosa dentro de su mente, somos almas gemelas, somos un par de un todo, somos el uno para el otro, hechos para encajar perfectamente.</p><p>Con una timidez que no era característica de Akashi, el pelirrojo se separó de Furihata y se encargó de grabar en su memoria el rostro sonrojado de Furihata, con los ojos suavemente cerrados y sus labios levemente entreabiertos.</p><p>Ese fue el primer beso para ambos, Akashi simplemente lo supo, porque este niño frente a él no le entregaría algo tan valioso a cualquier persona, al igual que FuriPiyo, Furihata solo amaría y le entregaría todo su yo a su alma gemela, y aunque este primer beso solo duró algunos segundos y no fue un beso desenfrenado ni apasionado, tener el primer beso de Furihata fue lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.</p><p>Furihata abrió sus ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Akashi, sus mejillas con un sonrojo casi invisible y un par de gemas ardientes mirándolo con devoción.</p><p>—Te amo y lo siento por lastimarte, lo siento por decir todas esas palabras que te hicieron llorar, lo siento por no haber cuidado adecuadamente de FuriPiyo, lo siento por no ser la mejor alma gemela, lo siento por todo. Te amo Furihata Kouki, soy tan feliz contigo como mi alma gemela.</p><p>Furihata siente mil mariposas en el estomaga que hicieron más desastres que el vórtice, sintió de nuevo los erráticos latidos de su corazón, la felicidad que ahora podía tocar sin el miedo a que se desvanezca cuando la alcance, sin miedo a que todo esto sea un sueño, pero también la confusión que se negó a abandonar su mente, así como la extraña certeza de saberse correspondido contrarrestando el dolor que sintió momentos atrás cuando pensó que Akashi estaba disculpándose por no ser lo que Furihata había querido.</p><p>Akashi se inclina de nuevo y Furihata cierra sus ojos lentamente, extasiado porque Akashi quiere besarlo otra vez, y Furihata quiere que lo bese de nuevo.</p><p>Eso, por lo menos, es lo que quería antes de escuchar el fuerte sonido del aleteo de un par de alas llenas de hermosas plumas rojas, una de ellas cayendo en su cabeza y aferrándose a su cabello y luego...</p><p>Luego fue puro caos y confusión cuando AkaPiyo se lanzó para atacar a Akashi dispuesto a triunfar o morir. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Akashi & Furihata Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Lo siento. — Furihata terminó de limpiar las pequeñas heridas que las filosas garras y el pico de AkaPiyo dejaron en las mejillas y frente de Akashi, las mejillas del castaño estuvieron rojas durante todo el proceso de curar a Akashi, no solo por vergüenza, sino que, estuvo tan cerca del rostro de su alma gemela.</p><p>Su alma gemela que era tan atractiva y lo había besado no hace mucho tiempo. Furihata quiso concentrarse en su tarea, pero aun así sus ojos a veces vagaban por todo el rostro del pelirrojo, su piel era suave y a diferencia de la suya, más pálida y delicada.</p><p>Eso lo hizo enojarse, solo un poco con AkaPiyo.</p><p>Akashi había cerrado sus ojos y se dejó en manos de Furihata para limpiar y desinfectar las heridas, luego, Furihata colocó un par de banditas adhesivas en las heridas más profundas, afortunadamente no fueron muchas.</p><p>—Está bien, no fue tu culpa. — Akashi dijo, aun con los ojos cerrados, secretamente disfrutando esto. No las heridas, por supuesto, lo que disfruta son las manos de Furihata, hábiles para tratarlo, suaves y cálidas; y más que nada, disfruta de la preocupación de su alma gemela por su bienestar.</p><p>Y ciertamente no fue culpa de Furihata, sino de AkaPiyo, en todo caso es culpa de Akashi, porque AkaPiyo es una parte de su alma, está seguro que si hubiera sido al revés, probablemente habría reaccionado de la misma manera.</p><p>Solo mira el trauma que sufrió Kagami en su primer encuentro cuando coloco una de sus manos tan familiarmente sobre el hombro de Furihata, simplemente fue inaceptable, y tengamos en cuenta que en ese primer encuentro Bokushi había querido ignorar a su alma gemela; no quiere imaginarse lo que pasaría si Kagami u otra persona hiciera eso ahora.</p><p>Mirando a Furihata que recoge el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Akashi puede decir, que no solo es por el hecho de ser almas gemelas que tiene esa fuerte necesidad de cuidar a Furihata, es algo acerca del mismo niño de cabello castaño que lo hace querer protegerlo.</p><p>Parece que no es exclusivo para él, desde Kuroko, Kagami y todos en Seirin se preocuparon cuando Furihata los llamo para decirles que no podría asistir a su celebración por la victoria, el corazón de Akashi se comprimió cuando sintió que estaba siendo egoísta con el niño al no permitirle ir con sus compañeros de equipo, pero inmediatamente lanzó ese pensamiento hasta el fondo, porque necesitaba ser egoísta ahora, necesitaba arreglar esto, necesitaba a su alma gemela más que nadie en el mundo.</p><p>Y ahora que la tiene, no la dejara ir.</p><p>
  <em>Nunca.</em>
</p><p>Akashi se inclinó y tomó las manos de Furihata, evitando que el castaño siguiera con su tarea de regresar el desinfectante, las gasas y banditas dentro del botiquín de primeros auxilios, no quería que Furihata se concentrará en nada más que él.</p><p>Había tantas cosas que quería decir, que antes no pudo expresar... pero, cuando sus ojos ven los de Furihata, rendidos y anhelantes, Akashi se pierde de nuevo, las palabras parecen no ser suficientes para ambos.</p><p>Akashi probó los labios de Furihata por segunda vez, fueron perfectos, suaves, cálidos y dulces, justo como los recuerda, mejor incluso, aunque no es fanático de los dulces, la miel que derramaban los labios de su alma gemela era completamente adictiva. Le gustó, le encantó, nunca podría dejar de probarlos.</p><p>Furihata abrió sus labios, lo que le permitió profundizar el beso, se sintió caliente y húmedo, más perfecto que nunca. Fueron besos torpes e inexpertos, pero Akashi estaba bien con eso, ellos tendrían el tiempo suficiente para aprender juntos.</p><p>Akashi sintió la disposición de Furihata para seguir el ritmo de los besos que Akashi condujo hasta ahora, dispuesto a entregarse, dispuesto a confiar, dispuesto a dejarse perder entre el placer y el deseo, Akashi tenía que parar esto, porque de otra manera, nada ni nadie podría hacerlo.</p><p>
  <em>Pero se siente malditamente bien.</em>
</p><p>Y si, este es Akashi Seijuro maldiciendo por primera vez, fuera de sí mismo y con un pequeño problema de autocontrol que nunca antes había experimentado.</p><p>(Des)afortunadamente, el teléfono de Akashi sonó y por un segundo tuvo la idea de no contestar y seguir en su diligente tarea de aprender con Furihata todo acerca de los besos, sin embargo, Furihata necesita respirar un poco antes de desmayarse.</p><p>—¿Sí? — Akashi espera que su voz no suene tan mal como Furihata luce ahora, con las mejillas rojas, su respiración dificultosa y esos labios húmedos y rojos, deseables y apetecibles.</p><p>—Por favor Akashi-kun, no devores a mi compañero de equipo, mañana tendrá un entrenamiento especial, cortesía de la entrenadora y dudo que pueda correr esos 20 kilómetros, si no puede ni caminar por el dolor.</p><p>Aunque Kuroko sonó casi tan monótono como sonaría en persona, Akashi pudo distinguir la preocupación en su voz, así como a Kagami diciendo: "¿Por qué lo devoraría?" y a Riko gritar "¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Eso eres bakagami!" y el resto del equipo reírse, excepto por su capitán que sonaba más enojado: "¡No toques a nuestro kohai!" y Kiyoshi que trataba de calmarlo, pero en su voz hubo cierto tinte de furia cuando casualmente comentó: "Está bien, Hyuga, de todos modos, Kuroko sabe dónde vive".</p><p>Las palabras de Kuroko pudieron avergonzarlo un poco, porque, efectivamente, si Kuroko no hubiera roto la atmósfera caliente y sexy, probablemente el león habría devorado a un pequeño chihuahua esa noche (si AkaPiyo lo permitía).</p><p>—No debes preocuparte, Kuroko. Kouki está a salvo por esta noche, lo prometo, sin embargo, no puedo prometer nada la siguiente vez.</p><p>Akashi se rió cuando las mejillas de Furihata adquirieron un nuevo tono de rojo, que rápidamente cubrió con sus manos y gritó un lindo y apenado:</p><p>—¡Akashi-san!</p><p>—¡Ah! ¡Ahí está, lo hiciste avergonzar! — Kuroko dijo, pero Akashi ya no respondió, simplemente colgó la llamada.</p><p>Se inclinó cerca de Furihata y sostuvo sus manos, no quería perderse ni una sola de las expresiones de su alma gemela, quería ser el único que las viera y el único que las causara de ahora en adelante. Suavemente apartó las manos de Furihata.</p><p>—Te amo. — Furihata dijo, justo cuando Akashi logró que el castaño retirara sus manos y se encontró con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto antes, cálida y que lo miraba como si fuera su todo.</p><p>
  <em>¡¿Esa promesa, puedo tomarla de vuelta?! </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. AkaPiyo & FuriPiyo Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pío (¡Porque hiciste eso!), pío (¡Atacar a Akashi-san de esa manera!), pío (¡Estás lastimado por hacer cosas estúpidas!)" el pequeño FuriPiyo regaño a AkaPiyo, el polluelo cerró sus ojos e hizo un sonido realmente adorable parecido a un "hump", seguido de un pequeño suspiro.</p><p>Pero el ataque de AkaPiyo fue realmente un poco... muy feroz, e inadvertido, al menos para él, que segundos atrás había cubierto sus ojos con sus pequeñas alas esponjosas, avergonzado por el beso de Akashi y Furihata. Fue en un solo segundo que paso de la pena al pánico.</p><p>AkaPiyo escucho los reproches de FuriPiyo y lo lamentó por un segundo al mirar el par de vendajes que cubrieron las áreas que se lastimaron, porque aparentemente el bastardo de Akashi todavía no le devolvía las tijeras a Midorima o el bastardo había comprado unas, no lo sabe.</p><p>Lo que sí sabe es que debería conseguir una de esas rápidamente y tomar venganza por esto, entonces el lamento se convierte en anhelo.</p><p>¡Sus plumas! ¡Las plumas que su Kouki ama, cuida y adora! No es por vanidad u orgullo que AkaPiyo cuide y proteja cada una de sus suaves y rojas plumas, él ni siquiera las consideraría tan valiosas sino fuera porque a su Kouki le gustan, mucho.</p><p>Es decir, realmente le gustan mucho.</p><p>¡Pero mira ahora! Todos esos cortes mal hechos (seguramente a propósito) que más que dolor físico, le provocaron un dolor emocional.</p><p>Si hubiera sido su Kouki tomando cada una para hacer una almohada con sus plumas, AkaPiyo felizmente las arrancaría por él una por una.</p><p>Casi quiere llorar.</p><p>"Pío (¿AkaPiyo, estas bien?), pío? (¿Todavía te duele?)" FuriPiyo colocó una de sus pequeñas alas sobre el vendaje que Kouki hizo para él, porque obviamente fue el primero en recibir todas las atenciones necesarias de parte de su Kouki, después de ser regañado claro. Sin embargo, se llevó la victoria cuando Kouki lo tomó entre sus brazos, besó su cabeza y rápidamente corrió para encontrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y si no hubiera estado ocupado fingiendo dolor, podría haber mirado un poco la molesta mirada de un Akashi Seijuro herido e ignorado por el bien de un AkaPiyo.</p><p>Y para terminar esta victoria, FuriPiyo se quedó a su lado en su nido, al principio molesto, pero preocupado ahora, acurrucado junto a él para mantenerse cálidos, AkaPiyo extendió su ala izquierda y la posó sobre el pequeño de esponjosas plumas color chocolate.</p><p>Si Kouki estuviera aquí y no el piso de abajo tratando las heridas de Akashi, AkaPiyo sería el más feliz.</p><p>AkaPiyo sabe que es estúpido, porque al final, tanto él como Akashi Seijuro son una misma alma, que ama incondicionalmente a su alma gemela, en este caso a Furihata Kouki.</p><p>Furihata Kouki con quien ha pasado los últimos seis años cuidándolo y protegiéndolo, amando todas y cada una de sus fortalezas y debilidades. Sintiéndose feliz cuando las personas reconocen las mismas fortalezas que el adora, pero al mismo tiempo siendo extremadamente celoso cuando eso ocurre.</p><p>Es contradictorio, y AkaPiyo lo sabe: que está en su naturaleza posesiva no querer compartir y está seguro que es lo mismo para el humano Akashi Seijuro.</p><p>Bien...</p><p>
  <em>Esto será un desastre.</em>
</p><p>AkaPiyo, mira el reloj en la mesa de Kouki y han pasado cerca de 10 minutos desde que Kouki y Akashi están solos.</p><p>— Prométeme que te quedaras aquí mientras atiendo las heridas de Akashi-san.</p><p>Piensa que es tiempo suficiente para curar algunas heridas pequeñas, es tiempo de bajar o Akashi podría volver a tomar libertades que no le corresponden y ensuciar a su Kouki, su Kouki que ha visto crecer por seis años.</p><p>Para AkaPiyo, Kouki será su precioso y puro niño, aun cuando tenga cuarenta.</p><p>Dispuesto a pararse y bajar, AkaPiyo siente un pequeño golpe en su costado derecho; es FuriPiyo que se ha quedado dormido.</p><p>Mirando entre la puerta entreabierta y al pequeño y suave FuriPiyo, AkaPiyo, no sabe qué hacer... ¿Debería despertar a FuriPiyo?</p><p>30 minutos después AkaPiyo  aún no sabe qué hacer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FuriPiyo no cree que pueda seguir fingiendo dormir como Akashi le pidió, porque quiere derretirse de amor cada vez que AkaPiyo parece que ha tomado una decisión e intenta moverse para bajar al primer piso, pero enseguida cambia de opinión y se queda inmóvil de nuevo, echando un vistazo rápido para verificar que no lo ha despertado, lanzando un suspiro de alivio cuando lo ve aun con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Piyo-tama.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pío (¡FuriPiyo!)" chilló TakaPiyo, cuando Akashi Seijuro apareció y con él, anidando cálidamente en su hombro: FuriPiyo "pío (¿realmente eres tú?) pío (¡te extrañe tanto, me alegra que regresaras!)" TakaPiyo salto de la cabeza de Midorima, en donde cómodamente había anidado, para lanzarse, llorando y haciendo escuchar todos esos píos, que, por supuesto nadie más que los propios Piyo-tamas entendían.</p><p>Akashi solo vio una bola de plumas negras derribar a su pequeña y preciosa bola de plumas chocolate de su hombro, y su corazón se detuvo por un microsegundo antes de que sus latidos se descontrolaron, planeando cómo asesinar a Midorima con su propio lucky item si su Piyo-tama se lastimaba.</p><p>—¡FuriPiyo!</p><p>—¡TakaPiyo!</p><p>El cuerpo de Midorima y Akashi se movió casi automáticamente, para evitar que los pequeños Piyo-tamas se lastimaran, antes de pensar en sangre, dolor y muerte, Akashi solo quería que FuriPiyo estuviese bien, a salvo y feliz.</p><p>Afortunadamente para todos, Murasakibara extendió sus manos y los Piyo-tama de Akashi y Midorima, estaban bien, siendo atrapados por esas grandes y cálidas manos que los manejaron con suavidad.</p><p>Ambos hombres cuyos Piyo-tama resultaron ilesos soltaron un suspiro lleno de alivio, Midorima un poco molesto por el acto de insensatez de TakaPiyo que pudo costarles mucho más que una simple reprimenda de parte de Akashi, sin embargo, muy en el fondo sabía que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a TakaPiyo, incluso de la furia de Akashi; y Midorima sabía cuánto significaba el pequeño FuriPiyo para su Piyo-tama, fue especialmente doloroso para TakaPiyo el haber perdido la compañía del amable, tímido y cariñoso Piyo-tama de Akashi Seijuro.</p><p>Así que, en lugar de regañarlo, solo lo dejo llenar de lágrimas las plumas de color chocolate y las manos de Murasakibara.</p><p>Y a regañadientes Akashi tampoco puede hacer nada para separarlos, no cuando sabe lo ansioso que su lindo FuriPiyo espero por esta reunión con TakaPiyo y los demás Piyo-tama. Por eso es que Akashi se encargó de que todos estuvieran allí, incluso el perezoso de Murasakibara.</p><p>"Pío (¡No llores TakaPiyo!), pío (Perdón por haberme ido de la nada.)" FuriPiyo consoló a TakaPiyo, una de sus alas que ya había mudado todas las plumas de bebé, acarició gentilmente las plumas negras y brillantes del Piyo-tama que lloraba sobre él. "Pío (¡No volveré a irme nunca más!) " prometió y esta vez, estaba completamente seguro que nunca más se iría.</p><p>Murasakibara dejó en una de las bancas cerca de la cancha a los Piyo-tama y en cuanto lo hizo, su propio Piyo-tama se apresuró a reunirse a esa cálida bienvenida, KagaPiyo, SakuPiyo, y todos sus emplumados amigos se acercaron rápidamente al Piyo-tama que extrañaron y por el que lloraron cuando no lo vieron más.</p><p>Muchos "píos" se escucharon y Akashi y los otros, ven esta cálida y emotiva reunión.</p><p>Kise y Momoi, incluso lloran, y no hacen nada para ocultar los sollozos o las lágrimas, muy diferente a la pequeña y casi indetectable melancolía de Kuroko y Midorima, Akashi está profundamente agradecido con ambos chicos, en el pasado, se preocuparon por FuriPiyo tambien.</p><p>Murasakibara para diversión del pelirrojo solo mira embobado todos los colores y esponjosidad que hay en esa gran masa de plumas, casi parece una gran nube de algodón de azúcar de sabores.</p><p>Más tarde, Akashi le comprara todo el algodón de azúcar que quiera comer o podría comerse a los Piyo-tamas.</p><p> </p><p>La reunión en casa de Kagami va bien.</p><p>Todo lo bien que puede ir al tener a todos los Piyo-tama reunidos en una sola habitación.</p><p>Aunque la mayoría son Piyo-tamas tranquilos y prefieren quedarse al lado de su alma gemela.</p><p>Eso no aplica a TakaPiyo, quien cómodamente anida en el cabello de Furihata, porque, obviamente quiere llevarse bien con el humano y no solo con el Piyo-tama, AkaPiyo es un desastre, en un limbo entre sentirse furioso por el atrevimiento de ese tal TakaPiyo y tratar de controlar su aura asesina cada vez que FuriPiyo o Furihata le miran, el primero con una mirada llena de alegría (con brillitos incluidos) y el segundo con una sonrisa cálida; esa debe ser la táctica de ambos para evitar un desastre marcha AkaPiyo.</p><p>Odia admitirlo, pero está funcionado.</p><p>Esta noche no podrá usar sus tijeras.</p><p>El miedo más grande de Kagami y KagaPiyo hecho realidad.</p><p>Y no pueden culparlo por desmayarse.</p><p>(Porque estaba dicho por el destino, esta noche, sí o sí, alguien tenía que desmayarse.)</p><p>Takao se ríe, Midorima resopla y se apiada, porque Kuroko y KuroPiyo están demasiado ocupados abriendo sus regalos como para preocuparse por su alma gemela, tal vez, dentro de las bolsas o cajas de regalo este esa tarjeta de Maji Burger para malteadas de vainilla ilimitada de la que sutilmente habló durante todos esos días, y dijo cuán genial seria tener una.</p><p>—¡Takao, deja de picar a Kagami con esa rama!</p><p>Momoi toma fotos, muchas fotos; Kise, Himuro y Akashi piden copias, especialmente Akashi que quiere todas las fotos de Furihata y FuriPiyo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>—¡Sei-chan! ¡Oh, My! ¿Qué te pasó?— Mibuchi dijo, con un tono de voz alarmante y una expresión de absoluto terror cuando vio a Akashi Seijuro llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban durante el campeonato de invierno de baloncesto. — Esas heridas... ¿Eso es sangre en tu chaqueta?</p><p>—No es nada. — Akashi desestimó las no tan graves heridas en su cara, se sintieron más como una medalla de guerra. — No te preocupes por ello. </p><p>—¿Tú alma gemela es así de salvaje? — Cuestiono Hayama, por un momento feliz de tener a Mayuzumi y al aún más lindo MayuPiyu, en lugar de al feroz chihuahua.</p><p>Mirando al adorable Piyo-tama en los hombros de Akashi, nadie lo pensaría.</p><p>—No es...</p><p>—¡Akashi! — El pelirrojo se ve interrumpido por la llegada del entrenador, su padre está en la línea en recepción.</p><p>Eso debería decepcionar, pero no lo hace, no hay nada que pueda hacer que deje de sentirse feliz, así que Akashi asiente y se aleja.</p><p>Entonces, por supuesto que Mibuchi y los demás tienen una idea equivocada de lo que realmente paso con Akashi y su alma gemela.</p><p>—¡Nadie que lastime a Sei-chan me agrada! — Mibuchi aseveró indignado y su Piyo-tama chilló y aleteo en su hombro, apoyandolo.</p><p>—¡Estoy contigo, Reo-nee! — Hayama expresa y el pequeño HayaPiyu, salta y alza su ala izquierda, como si fuera un puño; MayuPiyu picoteo de nuevo la mejilla del chico, muy escandaloso.</p><p>Mayuzumi se queda en silencio, no quiere adelantar nada, pero definitivamente está seguro que no le agradaría nadie que utilice la violencia en una relación amorosa, y Akashi estaba tan frágil en ese momento, recordando la apariencia simple de aquel niño castaño que era protegido por un Piyo-tama de plumas rojas, Mayuzumi realmente no quiere asumir cosas que no sabe.</p><p>Pero si realmente lastimó a su capitán, bueno...</p><p>Ellos tienen a Nebuya, ya sabes y no dudarán en usarlo.</p><p>No dudarán en usarlo para proteger a ese niño castaño y a FuriPiyo, porque son tan lindos y adorables y tímidos.</p><p>—Akashi, ¿no es suficiente solo con correr 25 kilómetros? Creo que ellos han aprendido a no juzgar a nadie antes de conocerlo, regresa a su práctica usual.</p><p>"Pío". FuriPiyo asintió varias veces, en completo acuerdo con Furihata.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>Verdaderos ángeles en la tierra... </p><p>No pueden culpar a AkaPiyo por protegerlo como lo hace y herir a Akashi cuando trato de mancillarlo.</p><p>¡De ahora en adelante van a adorar a Furihata y FuriPiyo como sus Dioses protectores!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno amigos y amigas, espero que, así como yo, disfrutaran de esta historia, que hoy... debemos despedir.</p><p>¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en esta corta historia!</p><p>Nos leemos.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sinceramente no se que me fume cuando escribí esto, pero es que no pude evitarlo, la idea de los Piyos como una proyección del alma gemela me encantó, especialmente AkaPiyo, lo amo!!!!!! espero que les guste)????</p><p>Supongo que todos conocemos a los piyos de Knb, verdad?????? </p><p>Tama, es de Tamashi que obviamente sabemos es alma.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>